


The Prince and the Slave

by LenaAckerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because Levi Will End You, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cute Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Don't Look At Eren, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Hanji Making Sex Jokes, Innocent Eren Yeager, Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is An Asshole To Everyone But Eren, Levi Loves Eren, Levi's So In Love, Light BDSM, M/M, Medieval AU, Multiple Sex Positions, OOC, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Prince Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Prince/servant, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rough Sex, Seme Levi, Sensory Deprivation, Servant Eren Yeager, Sex in a Barn, Submissive Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Uke Eren Yeager, non-binary Hange, slight yandere levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaAckerman/pseuds/LenaAckerman
Summary: "I only love Eren, I will not be with anyone else."


Levi Ackerman is the prince of Sina and is the next in line for the throne. His uncle Kenny is determined to marry off his nephew and get an heir, but Levi always rejects the women or sends them off crying. 
What King Kenny doesn't know is that his nephew is gay. And that he's in love with his personal servant, Eren Jaeger.

  Prince!Levi x Servant!Eren





	1. The Rebel Prince

**Author's Note:**

> No humans were eaten by Titans in the making of this fic
> 
> Also on Wattpad under @_LenaAckerman_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is such an asshole to women

**Levi Ackerman sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time that hour.** He was sitting crosslegged on a giant, golden tassled red plush pillow, his maroon cape strewn around him and a fancy, steaming porcelain teacup in his hands. He stared at the woman sitting across from him, his eyes narrowed to the point the silvery blue of his eyes were dark grey from the shadow of his eyelid.

The princess of Rose was the most ugliest thing he had ever seen. She had the most impossibly bright blonde hair that he was sure was dyed, styled in a braid down her shoulder. Her eyes were dark brown, like shit, and was lined with too much makeup that made Levi want to go on a cleaning frenzy. Her dress was too tight too, and too revealing for his liking.

Normal men would be having wet dreams about her. However, Levi wasn't a normal man.

"I'm so thankful that King Kenny has chosen me as your bride," Princess Fuckface (her actual name is Rose. Levi found it stupid that the king and queen of the Kingdom of Rose had named her after their kingdom) exclaimed happily, taking a sip of her coffee (Levi _hated_  coffee). "I promise to give you the prettiest babies in the world, Prince Rivaille."

Levi clicked his tongue in distaste. He barely knew her for two hours and already wanted to see her publically beheaded. "You'll give me ugly babies, that's for sure. I don't know how anyone would want to look at you."

Princess Rose's annoyingly blinding smile slowly dissolved like ice in the sun, giving Levi the relief he had been craving for two hours. Levi was relieved that he wasn't being blinded anymore.

"Excuse me?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said that you'll give me ugly babies and that no one would want look at you."

"I —"

"Also, you're as fake as your kingdom. I can't even see your true face, it's covered in that shit women wear."

Princess Rose opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, completely speechless from Levi's harsh words. Her brown eyes were swimming with unshed tears, and Levi felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

"You're a bad man," Princess Rose spat, gathering her skirts as she got to her feet. Levi wondered how she didn't fall over and break her neck from how high her heels were (although to be honest, Levi would find that hilarious). "No woman would ever love you!"

"If that was supposed to be offensive, I'm not offended," Levi scoffed, casually taking a sip of his tea. "In fact, I find that to be good news."

"You will never be king,'" Princess Rose spat, trying desperately to change Levi's name. "You will never be king without a queen."

"Hmm ... you know what, I don't want be king," Levi deadpanned.

Princess Rose screamed in frustration, stamped her foot and stormed out of the meeting room, her loud, obnoxious sobbing echoing throughout the long hallways of the castle. Levi sighed again and finished off his tea.

This was why he didn't want a princess bride. Because they were so used to getting what they wanted all the time, they expected Levi to get down on his knee and flash them a ring straight away. That was why Levi always always rejected them. In fact, Levi wasn't looking for a woman; Levi wasn't even into women.

And his heart belonged to someone else.

Levi would get down on his knee and flash a ring in a heatbeat if their relationship was allowed. Unfortunately it wasn't, so Levi was forced to love his lover in secret.

Fucking in the barn was annoying.

Levi groaned as he slowly got to his feet, placing his teacup on the small coffee table and stretched his legs. Sitting cross-legged for a while really left his legs aching.

Levi barely noticed his uncle standing at the door. The young prince was too busy adjustint his cape and smoothing the wrinkles out to notice his surroundings. Levi's attention was drawn to the door when his uncle spoke.

"Rivaille, that's the tenth woman you've rejected this week," Kenny sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't think you realise how important this is."

"Oh I do; I just don't want to get married," Levi muttered, fixing his cufflinks. "Women are gross."

"Rivaille, you're going to be king when I die; you need a queen and heir when that time comes."

Levi groaned in profound annoyance as he ran his hand through his black hair, messing up the usually perfect style. Sometimes Levi couldn't deal with his uncle, and now that the man was hell bound on finding him a wife he didn't want, the man was harder to deal with.

Levi just wanted to be with his lover in peace.

"If you're so despereate for an heir, go and have your own child," Levi dismissed his uncle's attempts at getting him a wife. He picked up his empty teacup and made his way to the door. "I'm not even supposed to _be_  the king of Sina."

As Levi passed his uncle, Kenny's hand striked out like a snake and grabbed his arm in a bruising hold. Levi turned to look at his uncle, indifferent to Kenny's boiling anger toward him.

"I'm sick of you always rejecting the princesses I bring to you Rivaille," Kenny spat, not releasing his crushing grip on Levi's arm. "I'm going to be choosing another woman for you, and this time you won't be seeing her until the wedding. You _will_ be married Rivaille, and that's final."

And with that, Kenny finally let go of Levi's arm and stormed out of the room, his red cape whispering across the ground behind him. Levi glared after his uncle, rubbing his bruising wrist.

Levi really hated his uncle.

* * *

  **Levi burst into his private chambers, kicking his door closed with a loud _bang_  and stormed to his bed.** His four poster bed, which was covered in the finest silk sheets and the fluffiest pillows in Sina, had curtains around it, and Levi was glade for that. It made sulking — and more ... _good_  things — much easier.

"Why did aunty have to die?" Levi growled, closing his curtains to hide himself from the world. "If aunty didn't die, my cousin would have been born and they'll be the next in line for the throne. Thrn I'll just be a nobel, and I wouldn't have to marry a spoiled brat."

Levi didn't notice that someone had entered his room until his curtain opened. Levi rolled onto his side to see a real angel staring at him, a white sheet rolled up underneath his arm. He was dressed in his usual servant attire: a plain white tunic and black trousers. He was barefoot, and his usual scarlet scarf was wrapped around his neck. Levi knew that scarf was precious to his servant; it had come from his deceased mother.

"Your majesty, have you already had dinner?" Eren asked. Levi rolled onto his stomach and nodded. "What about dessert? Would you like some dessert?"

Levi stared at his beloved servant, admiring the way his teal eyes had a gold tint to them under the flickering candlelights (Eren must have lit them because Levi didn't remember doing it himself). Eren tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Your Majesty?"

"You know what, I'll love to have _you_ for dessert."

Levi reached out and grabbed Eren's arm. Eren squeaked in surprise when Levi pulled his servant on top of him, the sheet dropping to the ground, where it laid forgotten. Levi rolled them over so that Eren was laying on his back with Levi on top of him. A blush spread across the young servant's face as Levi, never breaking his eye-contact with Eren, pulled closed the curtain, isolating them from the world outside.

"B-b-but your Majesty, you can't have me for dessert!" Eren stuttered, his face impossibly red. He was so innocent despite everything they've done together. It was cute, too cute.

"Oh really?" Levi caressed Eren soft, beautiful skin, causing the boy to shiver. "Caramel skin." He ran his thumb across Eren's lips, which were soft to the touch, just like rose petals. "Strawberry lips." He ran his hands lovingly through the boy's hair, who leaned into the touch. "Chocolate hair."

"Prince Riv —" Eren was cut off by Levi placing a slender finger against his lips, silencing him.

"I told you a million times Eren, call me Levi when we're alone," Levi whispered before capturing those strawberry lips in a chaste kiss. "Right now, it's just you and me, no one else. It's just us two together."

Eren's eyes twinkled as he wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, pulling the older man down for another kiss. Their lips met halfway, gently moving together as if they were desperate to taste each other, to only be able to taste nothing but the other. Hands tangled into black and brown hair, caressed pale and tanned flesh, sending delicious tingles down each other's spine. Eren subconsiously wrapped his legs around Levi's waist, desperate for the close contact to his love.

Unfortunately, all great things had to come to an end. The two men dolefully pulled away from each other and rested their foreheads together to at least continue to have a feel of the other as they panted.

"You know —" Levi begun, but was interupted by a knock on the door. Levi groaned in annoyance and rolled off of Eren. "Stay in here."

Eren nodded as Levi closed the curtains, obscuring his secret lover from whoever was at his door. Levi fixed his hair and clothes in the mirror behind the door before he opened it. Levi's shoulders relaxed when he saw it was Petra, his maid.

Petra was the only person in the palace beside the healer Hanji who knew about Levi and Eren's relationship. She only found out when she accidently walked in on them. After getting over the shock, she had told them that she supported their relationship and that she wouldn't tell Kenny. If Kenny knew, he'll kill Eren. The healer only knew because they were a nosey bitch.

"Yes Petra?" Levi asked.

"Prince Rivaille, King Kenny wishes to see you in the throne room," Petra announced.

"Thank you Petra, tell Uncle I'll be in there soon," Levi said.

Petra curtsied and left. Levi shut the door with a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Levi has always hated his uncle — Kenny was a dick, an asshole and bastard all mixed together — but now he hated his uncle even more. Levi barely had any time alone with Eren since his eighteenth birthday a week ago because of the shitty courting Levi was forced to do, and when he _does_  have time with his love, King Fuckface calls him away.

Levi knew his love was forbidden, but couldn't Levi have some time to actually love Eren in peace?

"Pr — I mean, Levi?" Eren's angelic voice bought Levi out of his thoughts. Levi turned to see Eren peering at him from between the curtains, his ocean green eyes saying _what's wrong?_

Levi walked to the bed and cupped Eren's cheeks lovingly. "I'm sorry _Mon Amour_ , but my uncle has requested me in the throne room." Levi pressed loving kisses on Eren's forehead, his nose, each of his cheeks, the sides of his mouth and his chin. "I'll see you soon."

"Where should we meet?" Eren asked.

"In the stables, where we had our first time," Levi answered.

He thought to the day he slept with Eren for the first time. Eren had been attending to Levi's horse (Levi only trusted Eren with his horse, so the stable boys were banned from attending to Levi's horse) and Levi had needed to get away from his uncle. They had spoken for a while, grown closer and had ended up having sex on Levi's cape so that Eren wouldn't scrap his back.

Eren blushed harder, giving Levi the impression that Eren was also remembering that memory. Levi gave a chuckle that was so unlike him and kissed Eren on the lips.

"Tonight, when the moon is at its highest, come to the stables; I'll be waiting," Levi said. Eren nodded and climbed out of the bed.

Levi kissed the servant again as Eren removed his cape, folding it neatly and placing it in the hamper. As Eren searched for another cape to put on Levi, the prince wondered what his uncle wanted to see him for. Maybe more things about his stupid wedding.

Eren came back to Levi with a forest green cape which had Sina's symbol on it; blue and white overlapping wings, which was called the Wings of Freedom.

"I'm positive that this meeting is to do with a princess," Eren muttered, flinging the cape over Levi's shoulders and clipping it together so that it wouldn't fall off. Levi noticed that there was a sad look in Eren's eyes.

"Are you not happy that Uncle is forcing me to wed?" Levi asked.

"I know that it has to happen, but ..." Eren trailed off, biting his bottom lip. Levi so desperately wanted to bite that lip.

Levi stepped closer to Eren and took the boy's face in his hands, forcing the boy to look him in the eye. "Don't worry Eren, I'll never love any of those women. My heart belongs to you, and only you."

Levi pressed one more kiss to Eren's lips before leaving the room.

He wondered what the fuck his douche uncle wanted.


	2. Run Away With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's pissed. Eren helps take his mind off things. Shitty smut

**Eren was waiting in the stables like Levi had asked him to.** The sixteen year old servant got up from his place against the far wall when Levi entered, a tanned hand keeping the orange cloak closed. Eren furrowed his brow in confusion when he saw that Levi was wearing his travelling cloak and was holding two saddle bags.

"What's going on?" he asked, rushing to his prince's side. "Where are you going?"

"It's not where am _I_  going; it's where are _we_ going," Levi corrected Eren's unknown mistake.

Eren looked confused as Levi worked on setting up his own horse. Levi may be a prince and had servants to do the work for him, but that didn't mean Levi had no clue how to sattle a horse.

"Prince Rivaille, what happened?" Eren asked.

Levi stopped what he was doing and thought back to what had occured in the throne room ...

\- Flashback -

_When Levi entered the throne room, he was surprised to find all of his servants standing against the wall. Petra was there, along with Olou, his gardener (he used to be Levi's stableboy, but he bit his tongue and freaked out his horse, so that's why he only trusted Eren with her), Eld, his butler, and Günther, the cook. Even the healer, Hanji, and the Commander of the Knights of Sina, Erwin were there._

_"Levi, you finally made it," Kenny called from his place on his throne._

_To Kenny's left was a woman with red hair adorned with a small gold crown, green eyes and wearing an off-the shoulder white dress with a trail. On Kenny's other side was a bearded man with black hair, blue eyes and a white cape. He was wearing a gold crown decorated with jewels of every size and colour. "This is King Jackson and Queen Esther of Maria."_

_"Maria?" Levi questioned. Maria was one of the three large kingdoms (like Rose and Sina) which had a treaty with Sina. It was also the kingdom Eren came from._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Prince Rivaille," Queen Esther greets, nodding her head to the prince of Sina. Levi made his way toward them._

_"The pleasure is all mine my Queen," Levi politely says, taking the queen's hand amd kissing it. He may hate people, but he was raised to be polite (which only was most of the time)._

_"You may be wondering why I called you here," Kenny says, drawing Levi's attention to his uncle._

_"Yes, I am wondering why I am here," Levi rudely tells his uncle. He may be polite to other people, but never in a million years will he be polite to his uncle._

_"King Jackson and Queen Esther are the parents of Princess Angelia; she's going to be your new wife," Kenny announced._

_Levi scoffed, crossing his arms. "I'm not marrying anyone."_

_Kenny sighed in annoyance at his nephew. "Rivaille, you're marrying Princess Angelia, and the wedding is going to be tomorrow."_

\- End Flashback -

"You're getting married tomorrow?" Eren breathed, looking dejected. "And you're marrying Princess Angelia from my old kingdom?"

Levi hated that sad look on Eren's face. It made his heart ache to see his love so sad, like Eren's sadness was a dagger and it was impaling Levi's chest brutally.

Levi stepped forward and took the taller boy's cheeks in his hands and kissed him. "I'm not marrying _anyone_  Eren; that's why we're running away."

Eren's eyes widened in shock. "We're running away?"

"Yes." Levi unclasped his cloak and laid it on the ground, doing the same with Eren's. He ran his hands up Eren's sides, causing the servant to shiver. "I'm no way in hell marrying a spoiled bitch when I have you. But, let's not think about that; let's just focus on us and here."

"But —" Eren was cut off by Levi kissing him gently.

"Us and here."

Levi gently pushed Eren to lie on his back on the cloaks then settled on his side beside the younger male. Eren turned his head to the side and kissed the older man, his hand running over Levi's undercut. Levi laziy undid the strings keeping Eren's pants up as they lazzily kissed. He pulled away when he had Eren's pants undone, and what he saw made him chuckle.

"Naughty servant, you're not wearing any underwear," Levi chided, wrapping his hand around Eren's half-hard cock. The boy jolted at the feeling. "How should I punish you, hmm? How about I have my way with you and not let you cum. What do you think?"

"N-n-no," Eren moaned, tossing his head from side to side. Levi knew Eren hated not coming. "I want to cum."

"Oh really? But you're a naughty boy Eren, and naughty boys must be punished," Levi told him. Levi lightly stroked Eren's cock, teasing him. Eren wiggled his hips, trying to find more friction, but Levi still denied him.

"Levi — _please_ ," Eren moaned.

"How about I tie you up and blindfold you instead?" Levi mused. He laid kisses across Eren's shoulder through his shirt, his hand casually caressing Eren's cock as af he were caressing his arm. "You know what, I like the sound of that; I may just do it."

Levi rolled away from Eren, causing the boy to whine in protest. Levi stuck his hand into one of the saddlebags and pulled out some rope and a vial of oil, before returning to Eren.

"Hands together above your head," Levi ordered and Eren was quick to apply. Levi knelt beside Eren and tied the rope around Eren's wrists, tight enough so that he couldn't get escape, but loose enough not to hurt him. Levi removed his cravat and tied it around Eren's eyes, blinding him. He sat back to admire his work. "There we go, all pretty, tied up and blindfolded. You look ravishing Eren."

Levi knelt down and pulled Eren's trousers down, freeing the boy's cock, which was already leaking pre-cum. Levi threw the trousers away somewhere and ran his finger up one side of Eren's cock, around the swollen head and down the other side. He repeated that over and over, enjoying every moan, groan and mewl that left Eren's mouth.

Eren was far too caught up in pleasure to notice what was going on around him. He barely noticed the soft fabric underneath him as he writhed on the cloak; he didn't notice the burn of the rope tying his wrists above his head; and he didn't even take any notice of Levi's cravat tied around his eyes. He was far too engrossed in the pleasure going through him as Levi stroked his cock.

When an oil-slicked finger started swirling around his entrance, Eren's back arched off the cloak at the feeling. A long, embarassing moan left him when that finger gently pushed inside him, and a cry of both pleasure and surprise escaped him when soft, moist heat sheathed his cock.

Levi held down Eren's hips with his free hand as he bobbed his head up and down as far as it could go, licking and sucking Eren's cock like it was the most delicious dessert in the world, all at the same time he thrusted his finger in and out of Eren's entrance, the soft, warm walls squeezing his finger.

Levi enjoyed the lewd sounds coming from Eren as he begun to suck on the head of his cock and quickened the pace of his finger, adding another finger in the process. Eren's ass welcomed the second finger without any resistance, so Levi added a third finger.

When Eren was loose enough, Levi removed his fingers, the boy whining at the loss. Levi worked on his trousers, untying the string and pulled them down along with his underwear, releasing his aching cock from its confines. He fetched the bottle of oil and slicked up his cock, making sure it was fully coated, and settled between Eren's legs, which he settled over his shoulders. He pressed the head of his cock against Eren's entrance, but didn't push in.

Eren whined as he felt Levi press the head of his cock against his entrance, but didn't press in. Eren desperately wanted to touch Levi, to run his hands through his hair and over his undercut, to feel the hard but smooth skin of his biceps, but there was no way he could with his hands tied. It didn't help that Eren couldn't see what Levi was doing.

"Levi, please fuck me now!" Eren whined, wiggling his hips to try and force Levi's length into him. It didn't work.

"Oh? That's terrible language that's coming out of your mouth Eren, why should I do what you want?"

" _Le_ ~vi!"

Levi climbed over Eren so that he was on top of him, still positioned at his entrance, but still not penetraring. Eren whined in frustration, but it was muffled by Levi kissing him. Eren melted into the kiss and opened up for Levi to slip his tongue in.

They kissed for what felt like centuries, tasting each other, devouring each other. Now that he had Eren distracted, he slowly moved his hips forward, penetrating the boy.

Eren cried out in surprise into the kiss as he felt Levi's cock finally tunnel into him. He reeled in the pleasurable burn of the stretch as Levi's cock entered inch by inch, slowly filling him. He felt Levi stop, felt the older man's hips against his, and knew that Levi was balls deep in him. Yet, Levi didn't move.

"Levi, _move_ ," Eren whined, wiggling his hips. He felt Levi smirk against his neck, and he shivered with a cry of shock as Levi's tongue tickishly ran up the side of his throat.

"Should I move?" Levi asked, grinding his hips forward and enjoying the delicious sounds coming from the boy under him.

Eren couldn't find any words to say through his pleasure filled haze, so instead he nodded. Levi was driving him crazy by his grinding. Levi purposely didn't hit his prostate, instead he hit right next to it. Eren couldn't take any more of his teasing.

"Like this?" Levi asked as he slowly pulled out of Eren to the head before snapping his hips forward, angling it just right to hit the boy's prostate.

Eren cried out what sounded like a 'yes' as Levi hit that pleasure spot inside him, sending red hot pleasure through his body. Levi pulled out of his beloved again, placing his lips over Eren's as he thrusted forward and hit Eren's prostate. He did it again and again, plowing into Eren at a brutal pace, causing the boy to move up and down with the force of the thrusts. Eren was moaning and mewling into Levi's mouth, thrusting his own hips down to meet Levi half way.

Eren could feel the familiar burning heat igniting in his lower stomach, which burnt brighter and hotter with each hit on his prostate. He so desperately wanted to touch Levi as the man made love to him, to see the man's pleasure filled face as he plowed into the boy under him, but with his tied hands and blindfolded eyes, it was impossible.

Not seeing and not being able to touch Levi was the worst punishment to Eren.

Eren's walls were beginning to clench down on his dick, squeezing it almost painfully. Levi knew Eren was close.

"You can cum Eren, I'm giving you permission to," Levi grunted out, snaking his hand between their sweaty bodies to pump Eren's neglected cock in time with his powerful thrusts, which were getting sloopy with his own impending release. He pulled Eren's shirt up over his nipples, which he attacked with kisses, nips and fingers. Eren's cries got louder with the stimulation on his nipples.

His chest was always so sensitive.

Something deep within Eren snapped, releasing everything the boy was holding back. Eren's back arched up off the cloaks, mouth opened in a silent cry as he hit his orgasm, white painting his bare stomach.

Levi grunted as Eren's ass squeezed his cock, and he felt his release hit him. He quickly pulled out of Eren and came on his stomach, his own release mixing with Eren's. Levi removed the cravat and untied Eren's hands before he collapsed on his side beside Eren and wrapped his arm around him, careful of the cum as they both panted, coming down from their high. .

After a while of pure, unbelievable bliss, Eren turned his head and kissed Levi's nose and asked, "why didn't you cum inside me?"

"I don't think you'll appreciate riding a horse with cum inside you," Levi bluntly answered, getting to his feet.

Eren blushed hard as Levi picked up a rag and dipped it into the horses' water, grimacing in disgust as he used it to wash left over oil and other body fluids off his cock and went to wash Eren's stomach.

"C'mon, we're leaving now," Levi said, throwing Eren's trousers at him before putting his own on.

"Where are we going?" Eren asked as he put his trousers on. He watched as Levi folded their cloaks and put them into the sattlebag attached to the horse. Levi's horse was puposely not looking at them.

"I don't know," Levi answered, walking over to Eren. Eren shrieked in surprise when Levi picked him up bridal style. "We'll go wherever the horse takes us."

"I've always wanted to go to Stohess."

The prince and his servant snapped their heads to the stable's entrance to see Hanji, Erwin and Levi's servants staring at them. Hanji had been the one who spoke.

"The fuck you doing here?" Levi demanded, glaring at all six of them.

"Isn't it obvious?" Erwin sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "We're coming with you."


	3. True Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and the gang leave Sina. Kenny shows his true colours.

**"So, we're going with you."**

Levi stared at Erwin with narrowed eyes, face blank of all emotion. Erwin stared back with a matching blank experssion of his own. Eren stared at the other servants from his place in Levi's arms, not knowing what to do. He knew Petra and Hanji knew about him and Levi, but he didn't know about the others.

How would they react? Would they turn their noses up at them with disgust, not believing that their prince was into men — because homosexuality was punishable by death. That was why they had kept it secret.

Or would they be accepting of them like Petra and Hanji were? They _were_ unbelievably loyal to Levi.

Eren didn't know what to think.

Finally, after a while of the prince's and commander's staring contest, Levi broke the silence. "No you're not."

Erwin rolled his eyes, sighing. "Yes we are."

"No. You're not," Levi growled.

"Yes. We are."

Hanji bounced on their feet like an over exicted child, a pouch that Eren didn't notice earlier jingling on their hips. Levi turned his glare from Erwin to Hanji. If looks could kill, Erwin would have been a stinking corpse by now, and Hanji would have _just_  dropped dead.

"What are you acting like a brat for, Shit Specs?" he demanded.

Hanji pulled the pouch off of their hip and wagged it about, the coins in it jingling together sounding like wind chimes. "You won't be able to survive without us Prince Munchkin. Eren wouldn't be able to do much with a dick shoved up his ass all the time."

Eren covered his red face in embarassment as Levi snapped, "I'm not one of those spoiled princes Four Eyes; I can do things on my own."

"Oh really?" Erwin frowned. "The only thing you can do is clean. You don't know how to cook."

"Eren is more to me then just sex Eyebrows!" Levi snapped, tightening his hold on Eren possessively. "I'll do the cleaning of the house, the dishes and the clothes; Eren would do the cooking."

"Cleaning is something that is done every now and then, Prince Rivaille," Petra croaks, wringing her hands together nervously. She could see Levi's infamous temper breaking, bit by bit. It was never pretty when Levi lost his temper; a million statues back at the palace have been shattered into tiny pieces over the years. "The other maids and I only dust King Kenny's statues every day; we do a full palace clean once a month."

Eren couldn't help but say something to that. "Prince Rivaille has to have his chambers cleaned everyday, and he ... uh ... does it himself."

The six other people stared at Levi with looks of disbelief. Levi had a face that said _Believe it Fuckers_  as he settled Eren onto his horse before he turned back to the others.

Eren sat rigid as he stared forward, away from the other servants, a blush on his face. He wasn't going to tell them Levi only did the cleaning himself because Eren was always resting with a sore ass after a night of rough love making.

"What about money?" Eld asked, pulling a pouch similar to Hanji's off his hip. "Did you think about getting some my prince?"

"I have a whole saddle bag full of gold, silver and bronze coins Eld," Levi deadpanned. "Do you think I'm dumb enough to not bring money? I bought my entire life savings — that's enough to last us until we grow old together."

"What about that time we went into the village together, hmm?" Hanji asked in a teasing tone. They placed their hands on their hips and smirked down at Levi. "You didn't bring any money to buy things then."

"That's because I wasn't going to _buy_  anything," Levi snapped. His eye was twitching in annoyance, and if Hanji didn't shut their goddamned mouth, their head will be detached from their neck. "You were the one who forced me to go to the stalls. I wasn't going to carry around a huge ass sum of money when I wasn't going to buy anything. That's a clear invitation to get mugged."

"If you were mugged, you would have kicked their asses anyway," Erwin pointed out. Levi turned his glare back to the commander of the Sina Knights. "You're the best knight in Sina; no one — and I mean _no one_  — is a match for you."

"Levi," Eren whispered from his place on Levi's horse. Levi turned to look up at him, the glare softening to a look of love that the other servants were dumbfounded to see. They were so used to their prince always having his face set in a glare, annoyance or just completely blank. "Just let them come. We could use some companions anyway."

Levi stared up at Eren, the boy's face set in that puppy dog eyes look that Levi could never say "no" to. Eren knew that look was Levi's weakness, and every time Eren gave him that look, Levi couldn't help but do what Eren wanted — even if Levi didn't want to.

Levi sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine, you shits can come."

The servants all cheered (Hanji the loudest) and Olou shrieked as he bit his tongue. Levi winced at the noise as he climbed onto his horse in front of Eren, who wrapped his arms around Levi's waist so he wouldn't fall off. The servants all ran to set up their own horses — Erwin got his white horse, Hanji their grey horse and the four others a brown horse each — and guided them to join Levi.

"We're going to have to move fast to get out of Sina; when my uncle wakes up in the morning, I want us to be far enough that we won't be caught straight away. I don't know where we're going, but I want us to be out of Sina."

"Can we go to Stohess?" Hanji asked, their eyes twinkling.

"Fuck no," Levi answered bluntly before guiding his horse forward, the others following. "I'm never setting foot in Stohess again."

Hanji burst out in laughter at that. Levi ground his teeth together, fighting the urge to pull his sword out of one of the saddlebags (he forgot he had it in there) and attack Hanji, but he didn't want Eren to witness that trauma.

The poor boy has seen enough trauma in his life.

They made it off the palace grounds without any trouble and stepped onto the path that led to Stohess and somewhere Levi didn't know. Kenny had always told Levi to never go in the direction opposite Stohess, so Levi didn't have to think twice. He steered his horse to the left, in the opposite direction to Stohess, and the others followed (Hanji looked in the direction of Stohess with longing in their eyes before following). Levi felt Eren's head rest on his shoulder and his arms go lax around him, and Levi knew he had fallen asleep. Levi knew it was dangerous for Eren to be asleep behind him, so he stopped briefly to swap their seating, Eren in front of Levi with the prince's arms wrapped firmly around him to keep him in place as he held the reins.

Hanji came up beside Levi and Eren. Levi eyed them wearily.

"You know Levi, I never really imagined that you liked to fuck Eren hard. The poor boy must be sore as fuck," they whispered suggestively.

Levi's eyes widened twice their size, Hanji's words running around in his head, knocking against his skull and annoying the fuck out of his brain, which begun throbbing in protest. It was then that Levi realised that the servants had been there in the first place, and he hadn't noticed them come. He usually would have noticed them straight away, which meant that they must have arrived when Levi was too focused on Eren ...

Levi sharply pulled on the reins, taking the horse by surprise and causing Eren to startle awake. He dug his foot into the opened saddlebag, shoveled his foot under the sword and flung it into the air. He caught it swiftly and swung it at Hanji's head, who moved their horse out of the way just in time. Levi's sword embedded itself into the tree, exactly behind where Hanji's head had been.

And Hanji was cackling like a witch as if they found Levi's rage amusing.

"You're a sick old pervert Shit Specs!" Levi yelled, pulling the sword out of the tree and charging at the healer. Eren clung to his neck with an almost painful grip, eyes wide in fear. Levi swung at Hanji again, the healer ducking and moving away just in time. "I'm going to make you regret watching! I'm going to make you regret the day you were born!"

"I think my parents already regret that day!"

"He's attacking only Hanji even though we watched too," Erwin deadpanned.

Petra was blushing fiercely as she thought back to what she had witnessed back in the stables. She had wanted to cover her eyes and look away, but she couldn't. Eld and Günther were too stupefied to even look away, let alone move their entire bodies. Olou had been making comments about how Eren acted like a virgin before biting his tongue. Erwin had been emotionless as he watched, although he was eternally nose-bleeding (he had a secret liking for boys' love. Don't ask why).

"Let's not tell Prince Rivaille," Eld said, looking over at Erwin. "He'll attack us too."

"I like my hair the way it is," Günther muttered, running his hand over his weird hairdo. He remembered how Levi always threatened to cut his hair off because it was always so distracting. The prince had once missed what had been said at a meeting because he was staring at Günther's hair.

Eren screaming at Levi to stop bought their attention back to their prince, who surprisingly stopped attacking Hanji to tend to his wide eyed lover. Hanji made their way over to the other servants (their poor horse looked traumatised, yet Levi's looked like it was thinking _not again_ ).

"Man, Eren has Prince Grumpy Pants _whipped_ ," Hanji mused with a cackle. "I know Levi is the dominate one in the relationship, but he's always submitting to Eren's wishes."

"That's not dominance and submission; that's love," Petra said, looking like she was about to start swooning (like Erwin, she had a secret liking for boys' love). Olou scoffed from beside her.

"Eren doesn't look like he's a good fu —" Olou was cut off halfway through his sentence when Petra kicked him in the face, also causing him to violently bite his tongue, adding more blood onto his face.

"I have a question," Eld said, staring at Levi as he tried to comfort Eren. "Since when was Prince Rivaille and Eren in a relationship?"

* * *

 **The remaining servants back at the palace all winced and cowered as Kenny yelled in frustration.** Everyone had been shocked to find that their prince was missing from his bedchambers and took his personal servants with him. Everything in his chambers was gone — all his clothes, the sword that was made by the best blacksmith in Sina, the dagger from his birth father and the medalion his mother had given him.

"Princess Angelia is going to be here any time today," Kenny growled, flipping a treasure chest over and spilling all of its contexts over the floor. His room looked like a tornado had swept through it. "There can't be a royal wedding when the prince groom isn't here!"

Kenny stormed to the door, scaring the shit out of the maids who were standing by the door as he yelled, "I WANT SOMEONE TO GO OUT THERE AND BRING MY NEPHEW BACK!!!"

Kenny's personal servant stepped forward, wiping sweat off his forehead with a handkerchief. He was physically trembling under Kenny's rage.

"Your majesty, Commander Erwin went with him," the servant squeaked. "The knights are willing to go out and find them."

Kenny's eyes hardened and he nodded. He gripped the doorframe, the wood splintering under his hands. The maids and servant flinched.

"Go find him now and bring him back," Kenny growled. "And when you get to his servants, _kill them without any mercy_."

The servant thumped his closed fist against his chest in the salute of the Sina knights. "Yes your majesty."

Kenny tapped his ringed fingers against his cheek, deep in thought. "Except for Rivaille's servant — what's his name? Eddie? Evan? Erin? — and bring him to me. That boy is too young and pure to go to waste."

The servant seemed to sweat even worse, if that was possibe. His face was practically shining with it.

"Of course your majesty," he gulped before scurrying away.


	4. Horsefaces and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meet a certain horsefaced bastard. Angelia may not be a bad guy

**"I'm so hungry."**

"I'm so tired."

"My ass hurts."

"I need to use the bathroom."

"For the love of god, would you all shut the _fuck_  up!"

The complaining people all snapped their mouths shut quicker than a cheetah when Levi snapped at them. The eighteen year old prince was glaring at his servants, his face hard and eyes smoldering. He had strapped his sword to his hip, and he had threatened to use it on them if they disturbed him or Eren. Because Eren was asleep, and Levi was worried that their complaining would wake him up.

"I'm serious," Erwin frowned from where he was walking in front of the group and behind Levi. "I'm hungry, tired, my ass hurts and I need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, cry me a fucking river," Levi retorted sarcastically. "We're going to be in that place soon, _then_  you can eat, sleep, heal your ass and take a shit."

"I bet that as soon as we stop somewhere, Eren's ass is going to be even more sore than it already is," Hanji cackled, glasses flashing in the light of the rising sun.

In the blink of an eye, Levi had pulled his sword off of his hip and was holding it dangerously close to Hanji's neck. Hanji chuckled as if the cold metal was tickling them.

"I swear to whatever fucker that is in the sky, I'll cut your voicebox out if you make another sex joke related to me and Eren again."

"What are you going to do with my voicebox? Give it to Eren so that he can scream your name louder?"

"I mean it Hanji —"

"Hey, there's a village up ahead," Petra announced, perhaps saving Hanji's life.

Levi lowered the sword from Hanji's neck and turned to face the direction Petra was pointing in. Down the hill, just beyond the trees and brush, Levi could make out what appeared to be roofs of houses. Some had smoke rising from chimneys, others had birds resting on top of them. Levi couldn't see the top of a castle anywhere, so it was either a lone village or a village of trade.

"What village is that?" Olou asked.

"No idea," Levi answered, not taking his eyes off the village.

Levi steered his horse down the path toward the village, coaxing her to go slowly. He couldn't risk going fast in case the horse lost her balance and caused Levi and Eren to tumble off. Levi could deal with pain — he's been stabbed, bitten and scratched more times then he could count (the last two weren't just from battles), and he has the scars to prove it — but Eren wasn't. Levi knew what happened in Eren's past, and he knew Eren couldn't deal with non-pleasurable pain like Levi could.

When they entered the village, they weren't that shocked to find that it was a village of trade. There were stalls in front of every house, selling different things from fruit and veg to sweets, blankets to pillows, and medication to first-aid. There were people of every race and class buying things; there were women wearing the tightest dresses with fake faces, men dressed fancy and there were children wearing filthy rags and covered in dirt. Levi gritted his teeth.

"This place is full of upper class and lower class people," Petra breathed. She was watching a group of children wearing rags lying on lice-ridden mats, a look of sadness in her hazel eyes.

"Don't give any money to the beggars," Levi told them, looking at them over his shoulder. Petra looked shocked, so he explained, "if you give them money, they'll blow it on drugs and shit. Go ahead and give them food, just not money."

"Yes Prin —"

"And from now on, only refer to me as Levi," Levi added. He eternally winced; that name was only to be used by Eren in privacy, but there was no way out of it. "We don't want anyone hearing that name and recognising me. We don't know who we can and can't trust."

The servants nodded.

"Hey you! How would you like to purchase some delicious riped apples!" a stallkeeper yelled to Levi. Levi eyed him wearily.

"No thank you, there's probably worms in them."

The smile on the man's face fell. Levi felt no remorse as he looked around, trying to find a place to rest and replenish their energy. He was probably correct about the whole worm thing; it won't be the first time he was sold an apple with a worm in it.

When Levi located a pub that also gave out lodging, Levi steered his horse in that direction. He shook Eren awake, who groaned in protest. Levi knew how much Eren hated having his sleep disturbed. Levi had once woken Eren up because he had had an erotic dream about the man laying beside him, but Eren had made Levi sleep with a raging boner.

Levi never woke Eren again after that. Until now.

Teal eyes blinked awake, crusted with sleep, which was rubbed away by tanned hands in a childlike manner.

"Wha's going o'?" Eren muttered sleepily, looking up at Levi. "Wh' di' you wa' me?"

"We're here baby."

Levi slid off his horse and helped Eren down, keeping an arm around his half-asleep servant as he tied the horse's reins around a pole. The others did the same, tying their horses to the pole and left them to happily munch on the grass.

"Hello, welcome to Trost Pub," the blonde woman announces with a deadpanned tone that could rival Levi's. "Can I help you with anything?"

"We'll like some rooms," Levi told the woman, leading the group to where she was standing behind the bar. There was a guy with hair that reminded Levi of Olou's asleep at the bar, his head resting on his crossed arms. From what Levi could see from his face, it was long and reminded him of a horse.

"Overnight or over a long period of time?" the woman asked in the same deadpanned tone.

"A week," Levi answered. "And seven rooms please."

The woman begun digging around in a draw underneath the bar, completely ignoring everything going on around her. Levi eyed the man at the bar, who was jolted awake by the noise the woman was making. Gold eyes blinked sleepily, looking around disoriently, before landing on Eren, who was staring at him. The man furrowed his eyebrows as his face hardened into a glare. 

"What are you staring at?" he snapped. Eren flinched at the hateful tone the man used. Levi felt his temple throb in anger.

Levi gently moved Eren out of the way and shoved Hanji to the side so that he was standing in front of the horsefaced bastard, who was still glaring. Levi matched the man's glare as he grabbed his collar, ignoring all the germs and shit that could be swarming on his clothes. If someone scared Eren, he'll happily walk through the dirtiest place to get his revenge (and take an hour long shower afterward).

"Listen here, you Horsefaced bastard, if I ever hear you speak to Eren that way again, I'll rip your dick off from your mouth and shove it up your ass," Levi growled in a deadly growl that would cause anyone who knew him well to shit their pants.

However this guy didn't know Levi well, and he may say something that will cause him to dig his own grave. He rose to his full height, towering over Levi (everyone towered over Levi, except Petra, which kind of made her his second favourite servant). He was taller than Eren but shorter than Erwin, but that didn't intimidate Levi at all. He could flip over people who were twice Erwin's height.

"What are you going to do, Shorty?" the man sneered, folding his arms.

"This," Levi deadpanned.

He grabbed the side of the man's head and pushed him forcefully into the bar painfully hard. The man grunted in pain, which turned into a shout when Levi grabbed his hair and threw him to the floor. There was blood running down the side of the man's head.

"What the fuck man?" Horseface yelled, probing his temple to access the damage. He winced as he stood up. "What's your problem?"

"I was happy to mind my own business, but you just had to scare Eren," Levi growled.

"Who's Eren?" Horseface asked. Eren shifted from foot to foot, bringing the Horsefaced bastard's attention to him. Eren shoved his face into his scarf, hiding his blush. " _You're_ Eren? Are you a guy or a girl?"

"Hey! I don't look like a girl!" Eren protested, his eyes flashing.

Horseface smirked. "Is that so? You have feminime eyes and I can't see any proof that you're a guy, so all I know you're a girl."

"I'll show you proof!" Eren yelled, his hands going straight to the strings of his trousers. Levi's eyes widened in horror at the thought of that Horsefaced bastard seeing his Eren's precious jewels. Levi grabbed Eren's hands and pulled them away from his pants. "Let go of me Levi!"

"You don't have to show this guy your dick to prove you're a guy," Levi whispered. "Let him believe what he wants."

"But —"

"Excuse me sir, I have the keys for your rooms."

Still holding Eren, Levi turned to face the woman, who was holding seven pairs of keys toward him. She didn't question why Levi had asked for seven rooms when there were eight of them, and he was grateful for that.

"That will be fourteen gold coins," the woman told him, placing the keys onto the bartop.

Levi dug into the saddlebag on his hip, pulled out fourteen gold coins and placed them into the woman's opened hand. He took a key and gave it to each person. The Horsefaced bastard stared at each key in the servants' and Levi's hands to Eren, who didn't have a key. He looked confused.

"Oi, can I ask you something?" The bastard didn't wait for Levi to answer. "Why did you get seven rooms if there's eight people?"

"Eren doesn't need a room on his own," Levi answered. The Horsefaced bastard smirked.

"Is he going to be sleeping outside like a dog?" he sniggered. Levi's eyes flashed, perhaps scaring the boy, but he kept the smirk on his face although it was obvious it was fake. "I ... uh ... mean ..."

"Jean, are you going to be going or are you going to be sleeping underneath the bar again?" the woman interupted, perhaps saving the man — who was now known as Jean — from furthur digging his grave.

"Oh — uh — OK Annie," Jean muttered, scratching his head. "I'll uh ... have a room for the night."

Annie rolled her eyes and begun digging around in the same draw as before.

* * *

 

**"Prince Rivaille has gone missing princess."**

Princess Angelia of Maria sighed and closed her eyes as her handmaiden ran the hairbrush through her brown hair. In a situation like this, it'll be expected that a princess would chuck a tantrum when the prince they're going to marry disappeared, but Princess Angelia looked relieved.

"Is he alive?" she asked. She held out her hand to a slave who was sat beside her, who instantly took her wrist and started attending to her nails.

"As far as I know he is," Angelia's handmaiden answered.

"That's good," Angelia sighed. "At least we don't have to be married."

"I thought you would have been excited Your Highness," another slave frowned as she attended to Angelia's other hand. "You're going to be marrying _Prince Rivaille Lance Ackerman of Sina_. The most handsome, strongest and desired prince in the three kingdoms!"

"I would have been excited, if Prince Rivaille wasn't a man," Angelia frowned.

"What do you mean by that princess?" the slaves asked in unison.

Angelia sighed but didn't say anything. She wasn't going to tell anyone that she wasn't into men but women. If people knew that she was a lesbian, she'll be ostracized. She hated how the people here were small minded and thought that love between a man and woman was true love.

But, when she became queen she will do her best to change their mind. And she'll use all her power to try and get Prince Rivaille to help her.

Because love wasn't just something between a man and woman. It could be between two men and two women as well.

And she won't rest until people understood that.


	5. Don't Look At Eren Or Levi Will Go Yandere On Your Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just look at the title, Jean learnt that the hard way

**The room was full of the sounds of pants, moans and lewd squelching sounds.** Both Eren and Levi were stripped naked, their clothes discarded around the room, laying forgotten. Levi was sitting crossed legged on the bed, Eren's lower half in his lap and his top half tilted to the side, clutching a pillow tightly. His left leg was bent over Levi's knee and his right leg was thrown over Levi's shoulder. 

Levi thrusted two slick fingers in and out of Eren's tight entrance as he pumped his cock at the same time, watching his lover's flushed face as the younger moaned and panted. Levi's own cock was throbbing almost painfully, but he ignored it in favour of prepping Eren. Despite the number of times they've had sex, Eren was always as tight as a virgin. 

Eren felt like he was floating on cloud nine; the only thing he could feel was pleasure. The stimulation on his prostate and dick was almost beginning to become too much, and he felt like he was going to blow his load any moment. 

" _Nh ... Levi ... Levi ... ah_!" Eren chanted in time with the fingers thrusting inside him, his hips rocking down so that he was fucking himself on those sinful fingers. Levi's thumb brushed over the head of Eren's cock at the same time he added a third finger, and his cock twitched when Eren keened. 

Levi grinded his teeth, his cock becoming too painful. He had to be inside Eren _now_ , to feel those beloved walls clench around him. Eren felt loose enough now, so Levi removed his fingers and stopped pumping Eren's cock to fetch the vial of oil.

Eren whined when those fingers left him. He snaked his hand down to his abandoned cock to relieve himself, but Levi grabbed his hand, stopping him. Eren whined in frustration. 

"Don't even think about relieving yourself Eren," Levi chided, aligning his slicked up cock at Eren's entrance. "There's no way I'm letting you cum before I'm even inside you."

"Then hurry up and put it in," Eren whined.

Levi tuttered. He straightened Eren's leg that was on his shoulder and snapped his hips forward, his cock sliding into Eren with no resistance. And just like he thought, the boy was deliciously tight and warm. It took everything in Levi not to start rocking his hips before Eren was even adjusted. 

Eren shifted his hips, moaning as Levi's impressive length rubbed against his walls. He could feel the older man's cock pulsing in him, and he knew Levi was doing his best not to start moving.

"M-m-move," Eren stuttered, rutting his hips against Levi's to try and get some sort of friction. He felt he may die if he didn't get what he really wanted ...

Levi bit his bottom lip as he slowly pulled his cock out of Eren, slow enough so that Eren could really _feel_ it. Eren moaned as that hard member pulled out of him, bit by bit, until only the head remained. Levi gritted his teeth and forcefully pushed back inside, hitting Eren's prostate dead-on. 

White-hot pleasure thundered through Eren's body, the boy's moaning and mewling growing higher in pitch as Levi rocked his hips into Eren powerfully, keeping a rhythm that would really please Eren. 

Eren keened as he was pushed upwards by the force of Levi's thrusts, the bed smacking against the wall and probably waking up the residents in the next room, but Levi couldn't care who heard them, all he could care about was how much pleasure he and his lover was feeling. 

But he'll induce amnesia later. 

" _Levi! Levi! Levi_!" Eren chanted with every hammering thrust against his prostate, repeating his lover's name like a mantra. Levi gritted his teeth as he pounded into the boy under him. He began laying kisses down Eren's leg, giving each area he could reach attention before he reached the boy's thigh, where he sucked a bruise into the soft tanned skin. Eren screamed at one extra hard hit against his prostate. 

"How loud can they get?" Eld wandered, covering his ears to try and at least muffle out the noises the couple were making behind the closed door he was standing outside of with the others. 

Hanji had their ear pressed against the door, drooling like a dog. Erwin looked indifferent, but there was blood trickling down his nose. Petra was blushing hard, Olou was trying not to bite his tongue and Günther looked like he was about to fall asleep standing up.

"They did go at it as soon as they got into the room," Hanji breathed, a perverted grin crossing their face. They turned to Erwin, their hand held out expectantly. "I won the bet. C'mon, pay up."

Erwin rolled his eyes as he placed two gold coins into Hanji's opened palm. The others stared in shock, eyes wide. 

Did they seriously make a bet on this?

"Levi! Harder!" Eren screamed as Levi pounded up into him from behind now. 

They had changed their position so that Eren was on his side, Levi thrusting into him from behind as be tweaked his nipples and sucked on his nape. 

Levi was all too happy to comply to Eren's demand, pounding into Eren with a new found strength that drove Eren wild. Eren keened louder and louder. 

"Eren is so loud," Hanji mused, their ear once again pressed against the door. "I can barely hear Levi's grunting."

The door next to Eren and Levi's room burst open (Eren and Levi's room was at the very end) and the man from before stomped out. He stomped toward Levi and Eren's room, gold eyes blazing in fury, but he stopped when he noticed the group standing by the love making couple's door. 

"Did they wake you up too?" the man asked. He didn't seem to notice that his hair was messed up, even more messy than a bird's nest. 

"Of course not; we've been here the entire time," Hanji answered, bouncing over to the man. "You're name's Jean right?"

"Yes," Jean answered slowly, wearily eyeing Hanji. "Why are you listening in on them? Isn't that just creepy?"

Hanji looked like Jean had said something to offend them. "Of course not, it isn't weird to know what goes on in your friend's sex life."

Jean just nodded slowly, but it was clear what he was actually thinking: _It is weird._

His eyes flashed with anger again when Eren's scream sounded through the walls, followed by Levi's shout of something unintelligible. He began to stomp toward the door. 

Hanji's eyes flashed behind their glasses, giving them a frightening appearance. They leaped at Jean, crashing him to the floor. Jean yelled in anger, but Hanji looked absolutely terrifying above him, and he stopped yelling immediately. 

He felt like he probably needed to change his pants. 

"Don't. You. _Dare_. Interupt. Them," Hanji growled. They looked like a fire breathing dragon in Jean's eyes. "Don't ruin that couple's beautiful relationship by interrupting their bonding."

"Y-y-yes ma'am? Sir?" Jean stuttered. He didn't want to anger Hanji even more, but he didn't know what gender they were.

Levi grunted as he penetrated Eren one last time before releasing inside him, cumming in long, hot pulses. A couple of pumps of Eren's cock had the younger cumming on his chest, painting it white.

Levi collapsed onto Eren, ignoring the sticky cum under him as he tried to catch his breath. Eren's arms wrapped around him, holding the older closer.

"I bet those idiots listened at the door," Levi joked, laying lazy kisses on Eren's chest. 

"They probably did," Eren sighed, rubbing Levi's back. 

Levi laid on Eren's chest, his orgasm-numbed brain taking a while to process Eren's words.

Eren shrieked in shock as Levi suddenly pulled out of him without any warning. Levi wrapped the blank around his waist as he stormed toward the door and opened it forcefully, causing Eren to shriek and scramble to cover himself. 

Hanji and Jean looked up at a smoldering Levi, Hanji with amusement and Jean with profound fear. Petra, Eld and Günther blushed when they noticed that Levi was only covered by a thin blanket, and Olou bit his tongue in shock. Erwin's eyebrows raised skywards when he noticed the scratches and love bites covering Levi's pale skin. 

"Hey there Grumpy! Did you and Eren have a nice romp?" Hanji asked casually, getting off the traumatised boy lying on the floor. 

"Hanji!" Eren shrieked from the bed, face red and pressing a pillow to his lowerhalf. 

Hanji's eyes gleamed wickedly and they tried to peer around Levi to get a peek at Eren, but Levi, of course, didn't allow them. He grabbed their glasses right off their face and snapped them in half, eyes smoldering. Hanji blinked. 

"Don't even _think_ of looking at something meant for my eyes only," Levi growled. 

"You didn't have to break my glasses Levi," Hanji mumbled, blinking. They were practically blind without their glasses. 

Unfortunately, Levi had been too angry at Hanji to notice Jean on the ground. The horsefaced bastard peered into the room beside Levi's legs. His eyes widened when he saw Eren, practically naked, on the bed. Eren's eyes widened when he saw Jean staring at him, and he scrambled to press the pillow closer to his groin. He wanted Levi to shut the door already. 

"Rather you're a very flat chested girl, or you're really a guy —" Jean was interupted by a kick in the face, his head snapping to the side and a tooth flying out of his mouth. He didn't want to look at Levi because he thought he may become traumatized for life. 

"What gave you the right to look at my Eren that way?" Levi growed, landing another swift kick to Jean's face. He wasn't trying to kill the boy, he was just trying to induce amnesia.

Jean grunted in pain as the force of Levi's kick sent him tumbling to the ground, his mouth filling with blood from the place his missing tooth had been He shouted when Levi kicked him in the side, and he heard a sickening _crunch_ when Levi's bare foot came in contact with his ribs. 

His bare foot! How strong was this midget?!

"I'm sorry, I won't look at Eren again," Jean wheezed, spitting blood onto the ground. Levi grimaced at the mess on the floor. 

"Disgusting," he muttered. He turned to enter his room, but not before giving Jean a look that would give even Satan nightmares. "You better not look at Eren in any way ever again. If I even _see > you look in his direction, I'll cut your dick off, even if it wasn't Eren you were looking at."_

Jean gulped in fear as Levi went back into his room, shutting the door behind him. He could feel the sweat running down his face — or was that blood?

"He's scary," Jean croaked.

Jean looked up as someone knelt in front of him. It was that pretty strawberry blonde woman with the kind hazel eyes. Petra, he thinks her name is. She was holding a handkerchief toward him, and she didn't look like she wanted to murder him like Levi and Hanji. 

"You look like you need this."

"Thanks," Jean groaned, taking the handkerchief to wipe the blood off his face. He winced at the throbbing pain in his cheek that erupted when he ran the handkerchief over it. He wouldn't be surprised if his chokebone was broken. 

"Don't worry about Levi, he's an asshole to everyone," Petra told him.

_That seemed to be a lot more than being an asshole __, Jean thought, wincing at the throbbing in his ribs. "Is he always like that?"_

"Only when it comes to Eren," Petra answered. "Levi is very overprotective and possessive of Eren."

"Levi's whipped," Hanji sniggered. Jean was shocked that the woman — man? — could go from goofy to terrifying and back to goofy again under a span of five minutes. 

Jean wondered if they had some kind of disorder or something. 

Back in the room, Levi was seething as he got a fire going for a bath. Eren stared at him from on top of the bed, his face a light shade of red now. 

"Hey Levi, where are we going after this?" Eren asked. 

Levi looked up from the boiling cauldron of water, his face softening. He abandoned the blanket on the ground as he walked to Eren, shamelessly naked. Eren blushed harder, trying not to look down. 

"You're so innocent despite the things we've done," Levi teased. He knelt on the bed and stroked Eren's cheek. Eren leaned into the touch. "I want to protect that innocence."

Eren's eyelashes fluttered against his cheek and he grabbed Levi's hand. He trailed kisses across Levi's hand, not leaving a spot of skin left untouched. 

Levi would protect that innocence with his life.


	6. Childhood Friend

**A blond boy dressed in filthy rags peered at an apple stand from behind an empty crate, watching the seller like a hawk**. Beside him was a taller raven haired girl that looked like she was of oriental descent, also wearing filthy rags. She had a stained satchel over her shoulder.

"Here's what we're gonna do," the blond boy whispered to the girl, crouching down so that he was out of sight. "I'll distract the seller so that you can get us enough apples to last us a week, OK?"

"Are you sure?" the ravenette  
asked, voice full of concern that matched her expression.

"Yes, I'm sure. Let's go."

The boy stepped away from the crate and made his way swiftly towards the apple stand. The seller was speaking with a merchant who looked like was from upper class, not paying attention to his surroundings. Good, that means getting food will be a breeze.

The merchant eyed the blond boy briefly and his face twisted into a look of disgust. The boy was used to getting those kind of looks, so he wasn't offended.

The seller looked down at the teenaged boy who had the largest blue eyes he had ever seen. He should be angry that this street rat had caused the merchant to walk away, but he couldn't find it in himself to be angry.

"What can I do for you young mister?"

"Is it true that the prince of Sina has disappeared?" the boy asked. He actually was curious about that. Even if he was an orphaned street rat, he still heard the gossip on the streets, and the latest was the disappearance of the prince.

"Ah yes, that is true," the seller nodded, scratching his bald head. The boy saw the ravenette girl creep toward the stand, keeping to the shadows for stealth. The boy could barely see her move, gliding like a cat. "Yesterday, the prince had chucked a tantrum because he was told he was going to be marrying the princess of Maria today, so he ran away during the night."

"Seriously?"

The ravenette girl had made it to the stand, and she was now shoving apple after apple into the satchel, not looking to see if they were right. When you've been starving for so long, you didn't really care if food was top quality or not.

"Why would he want to run away if he had everything he ever needed in that palace?"

"He just didn't want to be married I guess," the seller answered. "Well, he did bring all of his personal servants with him, so I guess he's not living any differently."

The ravenette girl had filled the satchel with as many apples that could fit. The boy had to keep the seller distracted for a little while longer.

"How old is the prince anyway?" the boy asked.

"Hmm ... I think he turned eighteen last week, December twenty fifth," the seller answered.

"So he's old enough -"

"Stop! Thief!"

The blond went rigid at that shout. Oh crap, his friend had been spotted. The seller whirled around to see the ravenette orphan run away with the satchel of apples, running faster than what he thought was possible.

"Stop her!" he shouted, pointing at the disappearing girl. The merchants all stood around looking like idiots, not knowing what to do. The seller rolled his eyes and pulled out a dagger and ran after the girl himself.

"Oh no," the blond whispered before he ran to where they stayed at night, hoping that his friend will make it.

* * *

**Eren blinked his eyes opened, the dream still lurking behind his eyes.** He found himself curled up in Levi's arms, his head resting on the prince's bare chest. Levi was fast asleep, which Eren was glade for; Levi suffered from terrible insomnia, which had gotten worse since his birthday.

"I love you," Eren whispered to the slumbering prince, laying a kiss on his chest. He attempted to pull Levi's arms off him, but Levi tightened his hold on him.

"You're so warm ..." Levi groaned in his sleep. "Never ... wanna ... let you go."

Eren giggled at Levi's sleepy grumble and decided to stay in Levi's arms a little longer. Eren looked toward the window, which was covered in a sheet as a blind, but he could tell it was late afternoon by how bright the sun was shining against the sheet.

Eren looked up at Levi, who was dead to the world. Eren wanted to get up - he wasn't tired since he slept the majority of the horse ride to here, and he had gotten a good sleep after their activities the night before. The others would be asleep like Levi since they stayed up all night, so Eren wouldn't be able to have some company with them. Maybe he could go into the village.

Eren pulled a pillow that had dropped to the ground and used it to replace himself in Levi's arms. Levi wouldn't know the difference in his sleep, and Eren thought that Levi clutching the pillow like his mind depended on it was cute.

Eren wanted to go out for a walk, but he didn't really want to be far away from Levi or the others. Maybe he should just look at the stalls in front of the pub.

"It's afternoon," the owner, Annie Eren thought her name was, says as Eren enters the main bar area. Eren wondered how she could be so emotionless. If Levi and Annie had a competition to see who had the most deadpan expression, Eren wondered who would win.

"I know," Eren answered. "We stayed up pretty late last night, so the others are still sleeping."

"I know you stayed up late; the people were complaining about the noise," Annie told him. Eren blushed at her statement; he was aware he was very vocal during sex, but he wasn't aware that he was loud enough to be heard outside of the room.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Eren stuttered, covering his blushing face. "I'll try to be more quiet next time."

"You actually made some of the men horny last night," Annie told him as if it were nothing. Eren felt himself blush even harder than before. If Levi found out about that, he'll kill them all.

"If anyone wakes up and asks where I am, can you tell them I've gone into town?"

"OK."

Eren bid Annie a goodbye and thank you as he left the pub, pulling his brown cloak around himself tighter. Levi's horse was standing outside the pub with the others, happily eating the grass. They looked up as Eren approached them, and they gave a happy whiney when Eren stroked their snouts.

"This place is so beautiful," Eren told the horses, looking over his shoulder at the stalls. "I was never allowed to go outside the palace, I had to attend to Levi at every minute of the day. It's nice to be out here."

"Someone stop her!"

Eren jumped in surprise at the sound of the anger filled shout somewhere to his left. Eren whirled to see a raven haired girl around his age run passed him, her speed a rival of Levi's own. She was being chased by a group of people brandishing daggers and other weapons.

"Stop that girl!" someone yelled. "She stole a whole bunch of apples! Don't let her get away!"

Eren was never one to understand why stealing was a bad thing; they didn't have any money, yet they still had to eat.

Eren ran after them, trying to get to the girl before the bad men did. Eren had been the fastest runner back home in Maria, so he easily overtook the men with swords.

Eren didn't know where he was running to, he just followed the girl. Eren dodged merchants standing at stalls, sellers trying to sell him things and travellers looking around. The girl took a sharp corner, disappearing behind a house. Eren slowed down slightly, frowning.

He couldn't follow the girl anymore because where she was going was too far away from the pub. Levi will freak out and put him on a leash if he found out Eren went far away from the pub. But ... but he really wanted to follow the girl.

"Levi will never find out," Eren told himself, running around the house to follow the girl again. He knew that he was lying to himself by saying that; Levi will always find out what Eren has been up to.

"Hello?" Eren called, stepping behind a tree. He found himself surrounded by trees and bushes, and he realised he was in the woods between Sina and the village. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help."

"Eren? Is that you?" an all too familiar voice squeaked shyly.

Eren whirled to see a very familiar blond haired boy peak out from behind a tree, looking at him, blue eyes wide in shock. Eren stared back in equal shock, his own eyes widening. He hasn't seen the person standing in front of him for years, ever since he was bought to Sina ...

"Armin?" Eren whispered, walking toward his long lost childhood friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask the same thing," Armin exclaimed, a huge grin spreading across his face. They both ran toward each other, meeting each other half way in a hug that looked painful but actually wasn't. They couldn't care less about pain though; when you haven't seen your best friend who is like a brother to you for years, nothing outside of that matters.

"I thought you were dead," Armin sobbed into Eren's shoulder. Eren didn't even notice he, too, was crying; the tears trickling down his cheeks were nonexistent to the sixteen year old.

"Not dead, just became a servant for the prince of Sina," Eren answered. And became his lover, Eren added in his head.

Armin pulled away from Eren's shoulder to look up at him with curious blue eyes. "You're Prince Rivaille's servant? What are you doing in Trost? Wait - why did he run away?"

"Because -"

"Armin?"

Eren and Armin looked up to see the raven haired girl from before. Now that Eren could get a better look at her, he saw that she had a strong resemblance to Levi. She had the same black hair as Levi, but hers was longer, reaching just below her shoulders. Her skin tone matched his, and she had similar emotionless gray eyes, but hers had the oriental appearance.

"Oh, Eren this is Mikasa, she's been with me since I came here to Trost," Armin introduced them. "Mikasa, this is Eren; he's been my best friend since we were two."

Mikasa stared at Eren with hooded eyes as she approached them. The closer she got, Eren could tell one difference she has to Levi apart from their gender; she's taller than him, the same height as Eren.

"If you've known Armin since you've been two, why am I only meeting you now?" Mikasa asked suspiciously. Armin's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Mikasa, you can't just ask that!"

"You haven't seen him in a year Armin, so you don't know if he's changed or not."

"But -"

"It's OK Armin, I don't mind," Eren told his long time friend. It was a painful topic, but Eren felt like he could trust Mikasa enough to tell her his story. After all, she had protected his coconut friend for two years. "My parents were the King of Maria's advisors. I don't know what happened, but we were attacked by men in -"

"I've found her! The thief!"

The three sixteen year olds jumped and whirled around to see the village people running toward them. Eren felt himself shivering in fear. Mikasa grabbed their arms and pulled them after her.

"C'mon, we have to run!" Mikasa shouted as she pulled them along behind her. Eren looked behind him as he let himself be dragged, and he could only think one thing.

Levi is going to be angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lenaackerman) for rivaere


	7. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, Mikasa and Armin are still are still being chased by the angry mob. Kenny's true feelings about Eren are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing for months. Since finishing high school, I've legitimately been playing pokemon.

**Levi groaned as the sunlight suddenly hit him, causing him to wake against his will.** The culprit stood at the end of the bed, the sunlight lighting up their shit eating grin. The fucker had removed the makeshift curtain.

"Good afternoon sunshine," Hanji teased. Levi groaned and pulled the blanket up over his head, trying to block out the blinding sunlight. Hanji pulled the blanket fully off him, causing the cold air to hit Levi full force. They frowned down at Levi's naked body. "Do you always sleep naked or is it because you fell asleep after fucking Eren?"

"Hanji, I meant it when I said I'll kill you if you make one more sex joke about me and Eren."

"It wasn't a joke. I was just asking a question."

Levi groaned and rolled off the bed. He didn't seem to care that Hanji was in the room as he shamelessly walked toward one of the saddlebags. Hanji watched him, eyebrows raised as Levi didn't care that he was naked.

"Like I said before, you're naked," they pointed out again, acting as if Levi didn't have a clue about it.

Levi turned slightly, expression blank and his pants half-way on. "Yeah, and?"

Hanji decided not to say anything else because they knew Levi would continue to act oblivious (which he was far from).

Instead, they settled for stating, "you're not putting on underwear."

Levi shrugged as he finished tying his trousers. "Couldn't really be bothered."

Hanji blinked, looking like they wanted to jump out of the window. They weren't Levi's personal servant, so they never helped him dress before, but they couldn't help but wonder if Eren dressed Levi ( _he definitely undresses Levi,_ Hanji thought with an eternal giggle that would have gotten them killed) or if Levi dressed himself.

"Where's Eren?" Hanji asked instead in the end, realising the younger boy wasn't in the room.

"He's ... I have no idea," Levi answered, eyes widening in a way that made Hanji wonder if they were even in the real Levi's presence.

"I saw Eren leave the room a couple of hours ago," Petra's voice states as the petite woman passes by the prince's door.

"He had a li —" Olou went to add, but ended up biting his tongue when Levi suddenly pushed him out of the way, running down the hallway like he just heard that there's a sale on brooms in the village.

"And there he goes," Eld and Günther sigh simultaneously as Petra gushed, "his love for Eren is so beautiful."

Erwin shook his head slowly, looking like he wanted to jump out of the window after Hanji. "He could at least have put a shirt on first.

* * *

" **We're gonna die!** We're gonna die! We'regonnadiewe'regon—"

"Would you shut up Armin! We're not gonna die!" Mikasa snapped, the fearful tone in her voice betraying her as she dragged Eren and Armin through the streets, dodging hanging sheets and idiots who thought it was the best idea to stop in front of them. They could hear the angry mob behind them, shouting things that made no sense.

"They're gaining up on us!" Armin shrieked, letting Mikasa drag him along as he looked over his shoulder.

"Don't look back Armin!"

Eren couldn't really keep up with the panicked conversation between Armin and Mikasa. The ache in his back had decided to use this time to make itself known, and Eren begun to curse Levi for his roughness in bed. It made situations like this a pain in the ass — both figuratively and literally.

It was at that moment Eren remembered something Levi had told him.

**\- Flashback -**

_"Say Eren, have you ever heard of the fight or flight instincts?''_

_Eren didn't look up from where he was too busy lacing up Levi's polished-to-perfection boots as he answered. ''No, I haven't.''_

_''Eyebrows spent an entire day drilling it into our minds during training,'' Levi mused, pulling Eren into his lap suddenly. Eren squeaked in shock, his body shivering as Levi rubbed circles into an exposed patch of skin. '''To fight like the brave knights you are, or to run like the pussies some of you are,' was what he always said.''_

_"Why do I have the feeling it was actually you who said those things."_

_Levi stopped running his hands up and down Eren's sides and slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess it was me who said that."_

_"Then what did Sir Smith say?"_

_Levi snorted at the name, sounding like a pig. If Hanji was there at that moment, they would be dangling by their feet from the bell tower. "Sir Smith?"_

_"He's the commander of the Sina Knights! We have to call him Sir Smith!"_

_"That makes him sound like an old ass man."_

_Eren could almost see Erwin in his mind, shaking his head slowly with a frown, looking like he was tired with Levi's shit._

_Eren had not been expecting Levi to kiss him. What was he saying, of course he was expecting Levi to kiss him; Levi kissed him every chance he got._

_Levi had been working to get Eren's shirt off when the door suddenly burst open._

_"Prince Rivaille ~ I have your breakfast ... oh my god ..."_

_Both men's heads snapped to the door, teal eyes wide with shock and steel ones looking as 'I-don't-give-a-fuck' like as ever. Petra didn't seem to care that she had dropped Levi's breakfast onto the ground._

_Levi didn't look at all happy as he stared at the mess on his clean floor as Eren scrambled away from Levi, eyes wide._

_"Miss Petra!"_

_"I bought your breakfast Prince Rivaille," Petra repeated. She looked down at the mess on the floor, a frown forming on her face. "Well, I_ did."

_"Thank you Petra, I expect you'll clean this mess."_

_"Yes your majesty, I'll have this mess cleaned up in no time." Petra stumbled over her words as she crouched down onto the floor, carefully picking up the broken porcelain._

_Eren looked worried as he noticed something concerning about Petra. "Miss Petra! Your nose is bleeding!"_

_Petra looked confused as she wiped her nose. There indeed was blood running down from her nose._

_"I'll go and get the healer straight away!" Eren hurriedly declared, making his way toward the door. Levi grabbed his arm, halting the younger boy._

_"Don't worry Eren, I'm sure Petra is just_ fine,"  _Petra giggled as she watched the most beautiful thing unfold in front of her as Levi kissed Eren._

**\- End Flashback -**

Eren actually was still concerned about Petra's health, but he didn't have time to dwell on it too long. The village people were ganging up on them faster and faster, Mikasa not able to pull the two boys along successfully without slowing herself down. Armin was beginning to panic ...

_Fight or flight. Make the correct choice Eren._

Eren had no choice. Flight wasn't doing any good, so fight was his last option. Luckily, Levi taught him how to make use of anything around him as a weapon.

A passing man had the shock of his life when his shovel was suddenly taken right out of his hands by a short boy, who looked scared out of his mind as he threateningly held the shovel over his head. The angry mob stopped in shock.

"Get back, I'm not afraid to use this!" Eren screamed.

"Eren, what are –"

"Wait, is that kid serious?" a man in the mob laughed. "He looks pathetic! He's shaking like a leaf!"

"Get them!"

The mob charged forward, weapons wrangling, when suddenly one of them let out a cry of pain, the end of a sword sticking out of his chest. Blood trickled down the side of the deceased's mouth as that same sword swung around again, hitting another man and leaving him wounded. Eren, Armin and Mikasa stared in shock. Levi ...

Eren knew he was in trouble the moment Levi made eye contact with him, the remaining men running away, forgotten. Levi stalked toward them, not caring about the blood dripping from the end of his sword. Armin went rigid.

"It's a demon!" he yelled. Levi froze in shock.

"Demon?" he repeated. He then shrugged, sheathing his sword. "I've been called worse."

"Levi!" Eren exclaimed, running into the man's arms. He buried his face into the man's bare chest, apologising over and over for leaving.

"It's OK," Levi murmured in a gentle tone he used only for Eren, rubbing his back soothingly. "You can make it up to me later."

It was at that moment Armin decided to speak up. "Wait, did Eren just call you Levi?"

Levi eyed the coconut, seeming to be eyeing him up. "Yeah, why?"

"Your name sounds awfully a lot like Prince Rivaille's," Armin pointed out. Both Eren and Levi froze.

"Don't be silly Armin, a lot of people's names sound alike," Mikasa pointed out. "Do you really think a shrimp like that could be a prince?"

"What did you just call me?"

"No, it makes sense," Armin told her. "The Prince of Sina suddenly disappears, his slave ends up here and then a guy with a name similar to his appears. That sounds a bit too extreme to be a coincidence."

Damn, Armin was too smart for his own good.

Armin looked up at Levi, his face saying _do not fuck with me._ "Are you Prince Rivaille?"

* * *

**\- Flash Back -**

_Kenny always enjoyed visiting the Maria Kingdom. As a young boy, his father would bring him and his sister there for a meeting with the then King._

_Kenny had been intrigued by the young girl who lived not far from the castle. She was the daughter of a nobleman._

_She also was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, black hair and the most gorgeous brown eyes that looked almost gold under the sunlight._

_Carla, she had introduced herself as. She was Kuchel's best friend, and the Prince's betrothed._

_Kenny didn't know what love was until he was fifteen, until he learnt he was in love with Carla. He's known her for three years, so it didn't come as a surprise. Anyone would fall in love with her._

_"Are you really going to marry the Prince?" Kenny found himself asking Carla one day._

_Carla had her hair tied over her shoulder that day, she looked more angelic than ever. Kenny wanted to kiss her right there and then ..._

_"I'm not exactly sure anymore," Carla answered after a while. "Father said I don't have to, but ..."_

_"Do you love him?" Kenny had found himself asking._

_Carla's gold-brown eyes seemed to twinkle as she responded ..._

**\- End Flashback -**

"Your Majesty, the knights have returned," the voice of a servant interrupts Kenny's flashback.

"Any word on Rivaille?" Kenny questioned.

The servant shook their head no. Kenny sighed. "And what about Princess Angela?"

"It's Angelia your heighness, and she has arrived sir. She is waiting in her guest chambers."

"Thank you, you are dismissed."

The servant bowed before leaving the throne room, leaving Kenny to his thoughts about Carla and Rivaille's servant.

To say that Kenny had been shocked by the boy's appearance when he first laid eyes on him was an understatement. The hair and eye colour was different, but the boy's facial features was what alerted him.

He looked exactly like Carla.

Kenny wasn't exactly gay, but even he couldn't deny he wanted the boy. He still loved Carla, and the boy's strong resemblance to her was what drew him in.

Perhaps it wasn't the boy himself that Kenny wanted. It was Carla he wanted.

It was always her.


	8. Lover's Spat

**Angelia didn't want to admit it, but she actually liked the Sina Castle.** It was far cleaner than the castle she grew up in, which was a shock because men, she's found, are dirty people (which is one reason why she doesn't like them, apart from her sexuality). 

"I hope you like your stay here Princess, even though the reason isn't here," one of King Kenny's servants stutters. 

Angelia frowned at the trembling girl, wondering how Kenny treated them. The servant looked scared out of her mind, like she was expecting Angelia to hit her. It honestly broke her heart. 

"I'm sure I will," Angelia told the girl kindly. She turned to survey the hall she was standing in, and added, "this place is so clean though."

The servant girl chuckled at that. "That's because the prince is very ... _strict_ when it comes to cleaning."

Angelia turned to face the servant once again. "Really? How so?"

The servant girl scratched her cheek, thinking about her answer carefully. "He usually does it himself, but if someone else does it, he expects their work. If he's not satisfied, he'll make them do it again until it meets his standards. At the moment, only his own servant can clean to his standard."

"So in short, he's a clean freak," Angelia stated bluntly. It wasn't a question. 

The servant girl went red at Angelia's blunt rudeness toward her prince. "No! I wouldn't go that far princess!"

"But you know it's true," Angelia chuckled. The girl's blush didn't go down as she nodded, knowing that it indeed was true. Angelia frowned, something else coming to mind. "I have question I want to ask, concerning Prince Rivaille."

The servant straightened up when Angelia asked the question. "What is it your Highness?"

"How does Rivaille treat his servants?" Angelia asked, choosing her words carefully. She didn't want to seem like she was being nosey. 

The servant looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Does he ... abuse them in any way?" Angelia asked. 

"Not that I know of," the servant girl frowned. "They all seem to really love him. He seems to be very close to his personal servant, now that I think about it."

Angelia's interest was now perked. "Oh? How so?"

"He's really ... overprotective over him," the servant explained. "Even toward the king. Prince Rivaille doesn't treat Eren like a servant either, more like a friend."

Something ignited behind Angelia's chocolate eyes, but it was gone too quick for the girl to properly see it. "Did you say Rivaille's servant's name is Eren?"

"Do you know him?" the servant asked. 

Before Angelia got the chance to answer, King Kenny chose that moment to appear, servants trailing behind him like a shadow. The servant Angelia had been talking to instantly curtsied, but Angelia just glared. She didn't like Kenny, her dislike growing stronger the longer she spent in his presence. 

"Princess, it's good to see you," Kenny greeted Angelia, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Angelia fought back the grimace at having a man's lips on her skin.

"Like wise," she returned, pulling her hand away from the man and wiping it on the back of her dress. If King Kenny noticed, he didn't show it. "But, I'm afraid I shouldn't really be here, seeing as there is no wedding."

"Nonsense milady, there _will_ be a wedding as planned," King Kenny chortled. "Prince Rivaille will return in time for your wedding. Hopefully tomorrow you will be Angelia Ackerman."

This time Angelia couldn't fight back the grimace. She did not like the sound of that, taking a man's last name. She preferred to give another woman her last name. 

"Here's hoping," Angelia lied through her teeth.

Angelia narrowed her eyes, noticing for the first time the way Kenny was staring at her. She didn't like the look on his face, the way his eyes were narrowed as he studied her face. It was like he was looking for something, like it was clearly written on her face. 

"What?" she asked, annoyed. 

Kenny blinked, surprised that Angelia would question him. "Oh, nothing."

"OK ..." Angelia still didn't really trust Kenny. 

"Hmm … actually, there is one thing I'd like to ask," Kenny murmured. 

"What?"

"Do you know a woman by the name of Carla Reiss?" Kenny asked. 

Angelia raised an eyebrow in silent questioning. "No, I don't know anyone by that name."

"Really? She was engaged to your father, but she decided to call off the engagement. I'm sure you would have heard about her."

"I'm sorry, I do not know anyone by that name. Not even the Reiss name."

Kenny was still pushing, it seemed. "You don't know the Reiss family? They're a noble family close to Maria's royal family."

"I do not know who or what you're talking about, but I don't care," Angelia snapped. 

Kenny closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes, my apologies milady. Why don't I show you around the town?"

"That would be very much appreciated," Angelia grunted.

She turned to the servant behind her, who nodded at Angelica's silent command and escorted her to her chambers. 

Kenny, however, stayed put. 

"Mina, I have a job for you," Kenny called to the black haired girl behind him. 

Mina Carolina straightened her back when Kenny addressed her. "Yes, your Highness?"

"I want you to find as much information on the Reiss family," Kenny ordered. "I want to know why Princess Angelia doesn't know who they are."

Mina was shocked at her king's order, but she was smart enough not to question him. "Yes milord."

* * *

**"I'm not an idiot, I can tell you're hiding something.** You are Prince Rivaille, aren't you."

Armin was still trying to get answers out of Levi, despite how many times the short man denied his claims. It went as far as Armin (and Mikasa) following him and Eren back to Annie's pub. 

"How many times to I have to say this coconut? I am not that stupid prince!" Levi snapped. His patience was wearing thin. He was going to snap if Armin continued this charade. 

"Where are you from then?" Armin asked, suspicious. He didn't seem to care that Levi called him 'coconut'. 

"Sina -"

"So why does a citizen of _Sina_ have the _Prince of Sina's_ servant?" Armin asked, putting emphasis on the words 'Sina' and 'Prince of Sina'. 

Levi growled, not at all scaring Armin. Sheesh, this kid wasn't as weak as he appeared. 

"I don't know, maybe I kidnapped him!" Levi shouted as his servants and Erwin came down the stairs. 

"Prince Rivaille, welcome back."

Armin shouted "I knew it!" as Levi growled in annoyance. His goddamn cover was blown ...

"Good job Oluo."

Oluo blinked in confusion, wondering why Levi and Petra were glaring at him. He didn't know what he did wrong. "What? What did I do?"

"I hope that the next time you bite your tongue, you'll bleed out," Petra growled, seething. 

Olou huffed. "I know you don't really mean that sweetheart."

"Really?" Petra challenged. 

Before Oluo could get the chance to speak, Petra smacked him on the back of the head, hard. 

Levi sighed in disgust at the blood trickling onto the floor. "Can you two take your lover's quarrel somewhere else."

It was at that moment Hanji decided to speak. "What about you and Eren, Grumpy? What are you going to do about your own lover's quarrel?"

"We're not having a lover's quarrel, you imbecile."

"Are you sure? Because you seemed to be very ... frustrated when you got back," Hanji giggled, wagging their eyebrows. 

"Hanji, I've already killed a man with this sword, I'm not afraid to do it again," Levi hissed, holding the bloodied sword to prove his point. 

"Who said I was a man?"

"Sometimes I wonder."

"Calm down you two, now isn't the time to bicker," Erwin sighed. Sometimes he felt like a babysitter rather than the commander of a carvery of very _mature_ knights. 

"Fuck off Erwin. I don't care what you or your eyebrows think."

Erwin blinked, unamused. "You act like my eyebrows have a mind of their own."

"I won't be surprised if they do," Levi answered back. "You probably store all your strategies in them, too. I don't think your brain is big enough to pass it off."

"Hohoho, Levi made a funny," Hanji cackled. 

"Shut your damn mouth Glasses, or I'll do it for you."

As Levi and Hanji begun bickering back and forward (Levi in annoyance and Hanji in amusement), Armin made his way toward Eren, Mikasa following behind. Eren looked nervous, Armin noted. 

"You know, you'll smart enough to become Sir Smith's apprentice," Eren whispered so that Levi's attention wouldn't be drawn over to the three (because who knew what Levi would do). 

Armin cocked his head to the side in questioning, looking strangely adorable. "Who's Sir Smith?"

Eren explained to Armin and Mikasa who Erwin was, followed by Levi's other servants. He also told him about Levi (except for them being in a relationship, although Eren somehow didn't doubt the clever bastard would figure it out). 

Mikasa also introduced herself properly. She had the same surname as Levi, causing Eren to wonder if she had any relation to the royal family (Ackerman wasn't a common surname at all). She was also one of the last remaining Orientals in the three kingdoms, her deceased mother being the last purebred Oriental. Her parents were murdered by bandits, who wanted to sell Mikasa to a whorehouse. Mikasa had managed to escape, and met Armin afterwards. 

She was also highly overprotective of Armin. It was kind of unsettling, the way she threatened people who got close to him. It matched the way Levi got protective over Eren. 

Eren wondered if it was an Ackerman thing. 

"Eren! We're going upstairs!" Levi yelled. Eren winced at the anger in Levi's voice. 

"O-OK," Eren squeaked, hurrying to catch up to Levi, who was already making his way upstairs.

* * *

\- Flashback -

_**No one paid any mind to the woman running through the street, a white bundle in her arms.** She had a green cloak wrapped around her slender figure, the hood drawn over her head. Only her black hair was visible, blowing behind her as she ran. _

_The streets, houses and townsfolk rushed by her, the surroundings blurring in with the greenery of the forest just outside of the town. The woman never looked back._

_In her arms, the bundle shifted, followed by the high pitched wail of a baby._

_"Ssh," the woman cooed, pulling the baby to her neck. "Mummy will get you to safety."_

_The baby's crying faded, turning to murmurs of protests as large teal eyes peered up at its mother. Carla pushed herself forward, her destination coming into her line of vision._

_The cottage was the only dwelling place in the forest, vines climbing the walls and crawling underneath the windows. Shifting the baby in her arms, Carla raised her fist and racked on the door._

_It wasn't long until the door opened a crack, a brown eye peering through. Carla straightened her poster, not showing the person any fear despite the wild thumping of her heart._

_The person behind the door studied her. "What is the daughter of the Reiss family doing here?"_

_"I have no relation to the Reiss family, Mage," Carla told the person. "My name is Carla Jaeger."_

_"I know who you really are, Carla Reiss," the person behind the door said, their voice deep. "What are you doing here?"_

_"OK, if you know who I really am, then you must always know why I'm here," Carla sighed. "I need your help."_

_"Let me guess; you were engaged to the Prince of Maria, but you called it off without your parent's consent. But then you fell in love with a village doctor, was impregnated and disowned by your family." The Mage's eyes drifted to the baby in Carla's arms, who was grizzling up at them. "So, this is your bastard son?"_

_Anger flared in Carla's gold eyes, causing the Mage to chuckle. "Don't you dare call my son a bastard, Zoë!"_

_"I was joking, Reiss - oh, my apologies, Jaeger," the Mage chuckled. Zoë said nothing about Carla knowing their name as they stepped away from the door, opening it wider to reveal a brunet with glasses. "Come in, it must be freezing out there."_

_Carla stepped into the small cottage, keeping her eyes on her baby. The Mage, who's name was Zoë, walked toward the fireplace._

_"Would you like some tea? My daughter bought some tea leaves from Sina."_

_Carla didn't look up from where she was attending to a grizzling baby. "I didn't know you had a daughter."_

_"Well, I_ did _have a daughter," Zoë mused, lighting a fire and placing a teapot on top of it. "She doesn't classify herself as any gender."_

_"So, your daughter is non-binary?" Carla deadpanned. It wasn't a common thing to find someone who classified themselves as neither gender. She looked up from the baby, who had started pulling her hair. "Where are they now?"_

_"Even though my daughter doesn't describe herself as any gender, she is still female," Zoë grunted, silently stating they didn't care. "Now, for the reason -"_

_"If your daughter is non-binary, you should respect that —"_

_Carla was interrupted by a loud bang on the table in front of her, the culprit being a steaming cup of tea, the top chipped in some places. A fuming Zoë sat down in front of her, nursing their own cup of tea._

_"I don't appreciate people telling me how I should talk about my daughter Lady Reiss," Zoë said, their tone leaving no room for argument. "Now, the reason you are here."_

_Carla grumbled under her breath, but decided to leave it. "You're aware of the death of King Ackerman, are you not?"_

_"The one who married into the Ackerman blood line by wedding Lady Kuchel? The second in line, after her eldest brother, who mysteriously died, along with his wife, leaving their month old daughter orphaned? Yes, I assume I have."_

_"Well, Queen Kuchel is dying too," Carla revealed, looking into her teacup. "Poisoned. Kenny Ackerman is the next in line, and I have a suspicion he's responsible."_

_"Hmm ... if I'm not mistaken, the King and Queen have a two-year-old son. Rivaille, I think his name is."_

_"Yes, Rivaille. As I was saying, Kenny is obsessed with becoming king, enough to kill his brother, sister and in-laws. I'm afraid that he'll come after Rivaille next."_

_Zoë was studying Carla carefully. "What are you getting at, milady?"_

_"I want you to do a spell, something that would cause Rivaille great ambition to leave Sina. It could be anything, I don't care what," Carla pleaded._

_Zoë frowned, his eyes falling onto baby Eren, who was gawking up at them. Their eyes flashed with a hidden emotion. "I think I may have something, but there will be a price."_

_Carla's beautiful gold eyes lit up. "What is it? I'll pay what ever price you have."_

_"Love will be the reason Prince Rivaille will get away from Sina," Zoë revealed._

_Carla's face fell. "Love? I thought you couldn't make people fall in love."_

_"I can't, but I can lead them together. So, what do you say milady?"_

_Carla's face hardened once again as she demanded, "what is your price?"_

_"My price is ..."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this two weeks ago on wattpad and forgot about here. Sorry about that. Here's some smut

**Eren had barely made it into the room when he found himself pressed up against the closing door, a warm mouth pressed against his neck.** Eren squirmed underneath Levi's kisses, feeling the desperation and anger in them. He really did anger Levi, leaving without him knowing.

Levi really did take his possessiveness too far sometimes.

"Levi ... _uh_ ... slow down," Eren groaned, trying to push the shorter man away from him. Levi was strong, stronger than anyone Eren has ever known, so it wasn't that easy.

He wasn't called the Strongest Knight for nothing.

"Levi, stop -"

"Do you ... have any idea ... how worried I was?" Levi growled between the kisses along Eren's neck. "When I saw that crowd surrounding you, threatening what's _mine_ \- I _snapped."_

"Y-you killed a man," Eren gasped, as if he was only now just realizing it.

Levi pulled Eren toward their bed, stopping when the back of his knees hit the edge, where he changed their positions. Eren found himself falling down onto the bed, Levi's weight straddling his waist. His hands trapped above his head, Levi's own being their shackles.

"I don't regret killing that man," Levi growled, silvery eyes smoldering. Eren gasped at the cloudiness in them, something he had never seen before. "I'll kill over and over again if it's to keep you safe, especially that bastard uncle of mine."

"Levi -" Eren begun to say, only to gasp when Levi's mouth latched onto his neck once again, sucking a large purple bruise onto the tanned flesh, marking Eren as his.

Showing any outsider that Eren was off limits, and if they so very much as _breath_ at Eren ...

... their heads would be used as a brand new saddlebag for Levi.

"We Ackermans are really protective of our things; my mother was protective over me, my father was protective over his kingdom, Uncle Kenny is protective over the power he has."

_I'm protective over you._

It wasn't spoken, but Eren knew it was there, hidden in Levi's words.

_It_ _must be a curse._

"L-Levi, what are -" Eren begun, but his speech was stolen away by Levi's lips, his skilled and sinful tongue taking advantage of his opened mouth.

Eren barely noticed Levi slipping his cravat off, his mind too preoccupied with what the mouth on his, the tongue tangling with his, was doing.

Eren was too focused on what was going on around his face to realise what was going on around his hands. He was surprised to find his hands suddenly tied to the bedpost.

"W-what?"

"I'm going to punish you," was Levi's blunt reply as he checked the cravat, making sure it wasn't tight enough that it'll seriously hurt Eren.

"W-wait? Why?"

"Like I said before, you had me worried," Levi answered as he rolled off the bounded Eren.

Eren pulled on the cravat that bounded him to the bed, trying to at least loosen it, but it was tied too tight. Levi did have a talent, as expected Sina's Strongest Knight.

Eren's head snapped to the side when he heard the sound of leather shifting. His eyes widened when Levi pulled out two more cravats. One was just a plain white one, like the one binding his wrists, but the other ...

The other was a part of his mother's favourite dress.

It was red satin, actual diamonds stitched into it. Levi had told him that Kuchel nearly always wore that dress, and when she died, Levi had kept the dress. When he was old enough to decide what he wanted to wear, he had ripped a strip from the dress, using it as a cravat.

Even now, he barely wore it, afraid it'll be damaged.

Eren didn't understand why Levi will bring it out now.

"Why do you ..."

"What do you think _Mon Amour?"_ Levi asked as he made his way back to the bed. Kneeling by Eren's hips, he held up the white cravat. "This one will be great as a gag."

"A gag?" Eren repeated, but it was ignored by Levi.

Levi raised Eren's head for easier access as he tied the cravat around his mouth, tying it at the back so that it was completely covering his mouth, muffling all speech. He picked up the piece of Kuchel's dress, looking down at it with a loving expression.

"And this, this will be used as a blindfold," Levi said, tying the blindfold over Eren's eyes, the darkness welcoming him like an old friend.

Eren shivered as he felt Levi stroke his cheek lovingly. Eren couldn't tell what Levi was going to do, and he felt a shiver of excitement run through him, causing his cock to perk up in interest.

"You can't see, you can't speak; you're completely at my mercy," Levi whispered.

Eren whimpered as the warm feeling left his cheek, followed by the comforting presence by his side. Whimpering, moaning and pants; they were the only noises Eren could make through the gag. Levi was teasing him, Eren was sure of it - he was bidding his time, making random moves that'll take Eren by surprise. Levi knew how much Eren hated not knowing what was going on.

A fitting punishment for him indeed.

"Tch, I can't take this thing off," Eren hears Levi growl.

Eren squirmed as he felt the hem of his shirt get pulled up, the cold air taking advantage of the patch of skin revealed. A strained gasp was ripped out when moist, warm lips pressed against the exposed skin, those same lips trailing up his body as Levi pulled his shirt up higher, ever so slowly.

Levi was being gentle with him which shocked Eren to no end. Usually, Levi was rough, determined to leave his mark on Eren, to show everyone who may be interested in the young servant. But now ... now he was being incredibly gentle.

" _Mmm_ _... ah ..._ _ngh_ _"_ No matter how much he tried, Eren couldn't get a word out.

"Silent, Eren," Levi whispered against Eren's now exposed chest. "How does it feel, not being able to speak what's on your mind?"

_Like a bird forced to live in a cage with their wings clipped. No freedom at all._

A moan that should have been a scream was ripped out of him when teeth latched onto his overly sensitive nipple, biting so hard Eren thought Levi was going to bite his nipple off. Levi was not being gentle anymore.

That was when Eren realised; Levi was tricking him, making him think he was doing the opposite of what he really was doing.

_Levi was playing with him._

Levi always did what Eren asked him to do, and not just during sex. _He gagged him because of that._

Levi always made sure Eren could see what he was doing, and if he saw something he didn't like, Levi would stop immediately. _That's why he blindfolded him._

Levi always allowed Eren to move freely during love making, giving him the freedom of pushing Levi away, or to pull him closer. _That's why he bound him._

_Levi_ _was taking away his freedom._

All Eren could do was moan through the gag, forced to only feel what Levi was doing, which ranged from gentle, loving touches to hard, rough biting and other things.

Levi has Eren exactly where he wanted him.

"These are getting in the way," Levi murmured, tugging on the hem of Eren's trousers.

Eren definitely was in for a long night. 

* * *

 **Hanji was seriously considering bringing Armin and Mikasa with them.** Even if Levi said no, Hanji would find a way to convince the taciturn prince. 

After all, Eren needed friends his age, not friends two to ten years older, plus a boyfriend. 

When she bought that up to Erwin, Erwin seemed to have a different idea. 

"It's a bad idea," Erwin stated dismissively. 

Hanji, the ever so stubborn one, wasn't going to give up yet. "C'mon Erwin! Eren needs friends his own age."

"Still a bad idea."

Hanji pouted, looking like a toddler who didn't get their toy. "Why isn't it a good idea, Commander 'Brows?"

Erwin winced at the nickname, which Hanji no doubt got from Levi. "They may get in the way of Riren."

"Well they - wait, what? _Riren_ _?"_

Erwin shrugged, looking sheepish. "Well, I got sick of saying "Levi and Eren" all the time and decided to put their names together. Think of it as a special name for lovers."

"But - you used Levi's real name."

Erwin shrugged once again. "It sounds better than 'Leren.'"

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?"

Erwin and Hanji turned to see Armin standing behind them, his shadow (Mikasa) close by. Hanji noticed the other guy, the one Levi and Eren called 'Horseface,' hovering nearby too. _Jean, that was his name?_ Hanji thought. _He looks to be the same age as Eren too. Perfect!_

"Oh, we were just discussing where we will be heading off to next," Hanji told them. "We're thinking of bringing you along too."

Armin's eyes lit up like the stars at night, a giant grin spreading across his youthful face. "What? Really?"

Jean was gaping at the two seniors, and although her face lacked any expression, Mikasa's eyes held the surprise her face lacked.

"You're actually inviting _me_ to come too?" Jean squeaked. "But ... but ... what that guy said ..." _If you look at Eren, I won't hesitate to end you._

Hanji waved her hand at the taller boy. "Oh, Levi was only kidding."

"He didn't sound like he was kidding."

"Excuse me," a female voice says from behind Jean, causing him to jump. "Did that Shorty threaten you?"

Jean turned slightly to face Mikasa, his eyes widening. _Black hair ... dark eyes ..._ Flashes of a rainy day, charcoal coated fingers and a drawing on a canvas ignited in Jean's head like flashes of lightening.

A blush formed on Jean's face, Mikasa's eyebrows raising in confusion.

"Um ... you have lovely black hair," Jean murmured.

"Um ..." It sounded like Mikasa didn't know what to say.

"W-w-what I mean is, I really like black hair," Jean stuttered, turning redder than a lobster. "It's really pretty ... and ... shiny   
..."

 _Fuck_ _,_ _great_ _way_ _to_ _make_ _the_ _girl_ _think_ _you're_ _an_ _idiot_ _._

"Thanks," Mikasa said before walking away to join Armin, who was still speaking with Hanji and Erwin.

Jean didn't even get the chance to answer her question.

"Wait!" Jean called, grabbing Mikasa's attention. "Uh ... that guy did threaten me, actually."

Mikasa stared at Jean through narrowed eyes, seeming to analyse him thoroughly. Jean felt a sheen of sweat form on his brow, threatening to drop into his eyes. _Mikasa_ _actually_ _kind_ _of_ _looks_ _like_ _that_ _guy_ _..._

"Hey Mikasa, what do you think?" Armin suddenly piped up, bringing Mikasa's attention to him. "Do you want to travel with Eren and his friends?"

"If you want to go, then so do I," Mikasa told him, not even thinking about it. "Eren is your childhood friend, isn't he? I want to get to know him too."

Armin smiled brightly at the taller woman, looking all ethereal in the ravenette's eyes. "Thank you so much Mikasa!"

* * *

 **Levi was being really rough, rougher than usual that is.** He was gagged, blindfolded and tied up as Levi fucked him, his thrusts ranging from hard and fast to gentle and slow. 

It was driving Eren crazy. 

" _Mmph_ .." Eren moaned into the gag, back arching as Levi gave a powerful thrust straight into his prostate. 

"Time for a scene change," Eren heard Levi say before the throbbing heat inside him left. 

" _Mmph_ _..._ _mmph_?" Eren squeaked with surprise when Levi flipped him over onto his stomach. 

Eren's entire body stiffened when Levi's weight fell on top of him, hot breath blowing into his ear as Levi rubbed the tip of his length against Eren's hole. 

"Should I take you the way you should be taken?" Levi whispered into his ear. "Like a dog?"

Eren knew it was futile, trying to talk through the gag, but it didn't stop him from trying. Eren was stubborn that way. 

Eren heard Levi chuckle into his ear. "Look at you, trying to speak. Makes you feel helpless, doesn't it?"

Eren moaned when he felt the tip of Levi's cock breech his walls, but he didn't hammer into him like Eren was expecting him to.  He just sat there, just the tip of his cock inside Eren, not moving. Eren whined in protest. 

"You really want this, don't you? To be pounded by me," Levi whispered into Eren's ear sensually, licking the shell of Eren's ear. "Just like a slut."

Eren once again whined, feeling like it was the only thing he could do. Levi had complete control over him, had complete control over his entire body. Levi was the puppeteer and Eren was the puppet. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Levi pushed the rest of his length into Eren's body, filling him up, inch by inch, slowly filling Eren's body with warmth. Eren could only lie there and take it, not allowed to touch Levi and control his movements like he usually would. 

He was completely under Levi's mercy. 

"Do you like that?" Levi whispered, gently rocking into Eren's body at a slow pace. "I like it this way, being able to fuck you gently like this. You deserve to be the prince, not me."

Eren felt a sob break through the gag, his eyes watering at Levi's loving words. This is the first time Levi has ever said something like this ... 

"It doesn't matter what it looks like in reality," Levi continued as his thrusts got ever so slightly faster, really fucking Eren the way he wanted. "I may be the prince and you the servant, but I'm the one under your control."

Eren gasp quietly when the gag was removed, followed by the drenched from his tears blindfold, and lastly he was untied. Eren was turned over onto his back, Levi still fucking him gently, and instantly wrapped his arms and legs around his lover, holding him closely, never letting him go. 

Eren could feel the flame in his core burning hotter, his entire body tensing as his climax came closer. His grip on Levi tightened, restricting Levi's movements slightly. But Levi didn't care, just continued to snap his hips back and forwards the best he could. His own climax was approaching anyway. 

"Levi, I can't ..." Eren gasped into Levi's shoulder. 

Levi gritted his teeth, feeling the way Eren's body tightened around him, reveling in it. Only _he_ could bring Eren pleasure like this, only _he_ could witness Eren's blissful expression as he orgasmed. 

"Cum Eren, I want to see your face as you let go," Levi moaned.

That was all Eren needed to hear, Levi's words. The fire within ignited, sparks in the form of white bursting, landing all over his chest and even his chin. Levi came at the same time as his precious lover, his hips jerking into his lover's body one last time, throwing his head back as he came inside Eren.

Eren always loved the climax more than the sex itself, loved watching Levi come undone above him. It was the only time Levi looked so blissful, the only time he let his guard down. And only Eren could see him like this.

Levi collapsed on top of Eren, breaths deep. Eren ran his hands through Levi's sweaty hair, his right playing with the ends of the raven's fringe and his left caressing his undercut.

They just laid there, in each other's embrace, but it was broken by a voice in Eren's head, something that Eren only seemed to hear.

" _Your_ _body and soul. I want them."_

The strangled gasp that was ripped out of Eren's throat destroyed the serene atmosphere, triggering Levi's possessive and protective instincts.

"What's wrong Eren?! Did I hurt you?!" Levi demanded, instantly fearing the worse.

Eren, eyes wider than Levi had ever seen them, opened his mouth to answer, but the door bursting open interrupted him, a fearful Petra turning red at the sight before her.

"For fuck's sake Petra! Can't you knock?"

In another situation, Petra would have fainted at the sight in front of her, but now was not the time to let her girly instincts take over.

"I apologize your majesty, but we have to leave _now._ The palace guards are here, and they're looking for us!"


	10. Great Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is supposed to be a filler chapter, the end of this first arc and the start of the next arc. And just a warning, I love cliffhangers. So there's going to be a lot throughout the next chapters. #sorrynotsorry

**Levi knew this wasn't a holiday. He also knew this wasn't a honeymoon (although he wished it was).** Hell, this wasn't even supposed to be the time for relaxation - he was trying to skip out on marrying someone he doesn't know. 

But why was he so surprised that the royal guards have made it here already? 

“How long do you think we have?” Levi asked the petite woman in a demanding tone, already gathering his and Eren's clothes. 

Petra, noticing that Levi was fully naked (and covered in love bites), turned away from him, pink dusting her cheeks. “I'm not exactly sure, but from what Günther was saying, they're going through each house one by one.” 

“So that means we should have time,” Levi grimly mused, helping Eren dress (and ignoring the teen's protests that he could do it himself). Levi knew that time wasn't their friend in this situation, and they shouldn't dawdle. “Petra, gather everyone in Erwin's room. Eren and I will meet you there.”

“Understood,” was Petra's curt reply before the sound of the door closing echoed through the room. 

Levi, who had been rushing to fill his saddlebag with his belongings, stopped moving with a sigh. It seemed that the situation they were in was weighing heavily on him. 

“Levi?” Eren's voice broke the silence, pulling Levi's attention to his beloved. Eren was knelt in front of the prince, a concerned look settled on his face. Eren always had a talent for picking up on emotion, no matter how much the person tried to hide it; it was one of the many reasons Levi loved him. 

“I'm OK,” Levi sighed, ruffling Eren's hair affectionately. “I'm just really stressed over the situation.” 

Eren looked pensive for a moment, helping Levi pack up their belongings. Finally, after a moment, a lustful look formed across Eren's face, despite the situation. “You know, I can ... help get your mind off of things, if you know what I mean.”

_Fuck, if Kenny didn't kill me first, then Eren would,_ Levi thought, a lustful shiver racking through him. It was rare for Eren to take control in the bedroom, but when he did, Levi _loved_ it. Levi could count on one finger how many times Eren fucked himself on Levi's dick, and he wanted it to happen more. 

“As nice as that sounds, now is not the time,” Levi told the brunet, albeit sadly, laying a quick peck on his cheek. “Maybe later, when this situation is over.” 

“I'm holding that to you,” Eren smirked, the tone of his voice betraying the pink that was beginning to spread across his cheeks. 

* * *

 

**The three brats that were Eren's age were in Erwin's room, all looking grim as they watched the big ass tree of a man pace the room.** Levi, deciding to ignore the three (for now), stalked toward the Commander. 

“Erwin, how the _fuck_ did those pigs get here so fast?” Levi growled, as if he thought Erwin had the answer.

Erwin stopped his pacing to fix his deep blue eyes on the short man. Levi noted that Erwin looked like he was about to break down. In fact, everyone in this room looked like they were going to break down; it was to be expected, seeing as there were people outside looking for them. 

  
“Levi, I do not know how they got here so fast,” Erwin sighed, a giant hand running through golden hair. Erwin wouldn't be surprised if there were some grey hairs in there; having to put up with a grumpy Levi and a hyper Hanji would do that to you. “The only thing I can think of is King Kenny must be desperate to get you married.”

Fuck, all of this just because of a stupid wedding.

“C'mon Eyebrow King, peel back those things and pull out a plan! Time is not something we have!”

“Levi,” Hanji hissed, surprising the young prince by how serious they sounded. Gone was the usual Hanji Levi wanted to push out a window, replaced by a fire breathing dragon that would cause anyone to pee themselves. “Erwin is just as stressed as you are. He is trying his best, and you're not making it easy for him.”

Whenever Hanji would go off at their prince, it was obvious that their situation was shit. Hanji only ever became serious when they were in peril. Levi grit his teeth in frustration, the urge to punch something — or some _one_ — washing over him like a total wave. He only calmed down some when Eren rested his head on his shoulder, the younger boy's presence acting like a lifeline.

“What should we do then, genius? Any great ideas?” Levi asked the glasses wearing person, not looking in their direction.

Hanji opened their mouth, about to answer Levi's question or go off at him again, but they stopped when they noticed Eren looking pensive.

“Armin,” Eren called, turning to his childhood friend, who stood to attention when he was addressed. “Do you have any ideas?”

Armin looked shocked that Eren would ask him that type of question, but that shock was soon replaced by a thoughtful expression, blue eyes darkening with concentration. The other occupants watched, Levi with curiosity and the others waiting to see if Armin would come up with a plan to get them out of there, alive and undetected.

“Armin, don't force yourself,” Mikasa told him, concern evident in her greyish eyes.

Armin looked up at Mikasa, taking in her appearance, those blue eyes than moving over to Levi, who stared at him with a blank expression — the same expression that Mikasa always had. But it wasn't until he noticed Jean standing behind Mikasa when something flashed in his eyes.

Mikasa tilted her head to the side, wondering what it was Arm in was thinking. “What is it?”

“I have an idea,” Armin announced, sounding pleased with himself as he shared his plan with the rest of the room. 

* * *

**“Have you seen Princess Angelia?” one of those 'pigs' Levi mentioned asked the other 'pig'.** “She's fucking beautiful. And that ass! I wanted to grab it.” 

“I'd definitely tap that,” Pig Two sniggered. They stepped out of a house, once again unsuccessful in finding the prince and his servants. “It's a shame she's marrying Prince Rivaille.”

“Who would want to marry that guy?” Pig One scoffed, not really paying attention to the two people who had just walked passed him, hand-in-hand. “I swear he's never been laid before. He's probably never even had a girlfriend before.”

Pig One looked toward Pig Two, wanting to see his face, but his companion wasn't paying him any mind. Instead, he was staring hard at the couple who had walked by them, eyes narrowed. Pig One looked in the direction Pig Two was looking, eyes widening. The short one of the two was wearing the Prince's cloak, hand entwined with the taller person, who was wearing the cloak of the servants.

It couldn't be ...

“Why is that peasant wearing the prince's cloak?” Pig One asked.

Pig Two shot Pig One a look, wondering why - _why?_ \- he was always stuck with the idiots. But he didn't answer the other, instead stalked toward the cloaked couple. Pig Two has seen the prince and his servant side by side a couple of times, and the height gap between these two matched.

 _You're not really smart milord,_ Pig Two thought, almost catching up to the two. _Walking around in sight. I'm_ so _going to get a pay rise._

“Prince Rivaille,” Pig Two called, reaching out to grab the prince's arm. “I've found you.”

Just as Pig Two's hand wrapped around the prince's arm, the prince turned slightly so that Pig Two could see his face - or rather, _her_ face.

“Can I help you?” the woman asked, removing her hood to reveal more of her face. Black hair that looked shiny under the sun, cut just above her shoulders, a few strands falling across her face. Skin that looked like it was carved from white marble, a scar on her right cheek under her eye, which were a mixture of grey and purple.

She looked like an Ackerman. 

“I'm sorry, I mistook you for someone else,” Pig Two apologised, releasing his hold on the woman's arm.

The woman's partner turned too, and Pig Two noted that it wasn't Prince Rivaille's servant, but a man with the face of a horse.

He looked toward the woman, confusion all over his face as he asked, “what is it Mika?”

“It's nothing,” the woman - Mika, was it? - answered after a while. “I'm just curious about who this man mistook me for.”

“We're just looking for the prince of Sina,” Pig Two answered, as if it was no big deal and the prince disappeared every day. “Actually, have you seen two people around here? One is short, black hair in an undercut and greyish blue eyes, and the other is at least four inches taller, brown hair and green eyes.”

“I've seen a lot of people with that description,” Mika answered.

“Alright then, sorry for keeping you,” Pig Two apologised. “But thanks, anyway.”

“C'mon Mikasa, we're going to be late,” the man said, causing Pig Two's eyes to widen in recognition.

_Mikasa_ _. As in the princess who disappeared sixteen years ago?_

“OK,” Mikasa said to the man, turning to walk away, but Pig Two grabbed her arm again.

“I apologise for further taking your time miss, but may I ask what your surname is?” Pig Two asked.

“I'm sorry sir, but I do not have a surname,” Mikasa answered, pulling her arm out of Pig Two's hand forcefully. She didn't question _why_ Pig Two wanted to know her surname, thank god.

“I apologise milady, but doesn't everyone have a surname?”

“I grew up on the streets,” Mikasa told him. Pig Two noticed that she was sizing him up, almost suspicious about him. “I don't know who my birth parents are.”

“Oh, fair enough.” Pig Two stepped back and bowed, like he would to a member of the royal family. “Sorry for taking your time.”

Mikasa stared at him for an extra few seconds before walking away, dragging the horse faced man along. Pig One stepped up beside Pig Two, looking at the other in confusion.

“What's with you?”

“I think we just found Princess Mikasa.”


	11. Family Reunion

**While Mikasa and Jean distracted the palace guards, the others took that advantage to sneak out of the village.** Jean, who was the most familiar with the village, having spent most of his life there, told them about a secret path, directly behind Annie's pub. He said that Annie had stacked hay in front of the entrance on purpose, passing it off as food for the horses. Apparently, Annie didn't want anyone finding out where that path led to.

And, of course, Eren took that as an opportunity to tease Jean.

"Oh, so Annie actually did care about you enough to leave you some food outside," Eren sniggered, causing the taller boy to attack him in a fit of rage (and therefore owning him a kick to the head from Levi once again).

Erwin had decided to lead the group, enjoying taking control. Even though he was the commander of a group of knights, he was still ordered around by Levi, but only because Levi held the title of Prince of Sina. But since the eighteen year old decided to abandon that title when he left Sina, Erwin _finally_ got to tell _Levi_ what to do! And he enjoyed taking advantage of that!

"Levi, you're walking too slow."

The prince, who was trudging behind the group with Eren, a pissed off look on his face, shot Erwin the dirtiest look the world has ever seen.

"Suck my dick, Erwin."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll leave that to Eren."

The red that bloomed across Eren's face contrasted perfectly with his red scarf.

"Oi, Coconut," Levi called, addressing Armin with a scowl. The blond boy turned his head slightly, looking nervous at being addressed by the scariest person here. He didn’t even question why Levi called him 'coconut,' or where he even got it from. "Why did you have that woman pretend to be me?"

"Her name is Mikasa, and I had her pretend to be you because you look alike," Armin answered.

Levi did not look pleased with that. "We look nothing alike; I don't have tits, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't have a dick (at least, I assume she doesn't have one)."

"I meant look wise," Armin quickly corrected, blushing at Levi's crude words. He had expected the well known Prince of Sina to be a perfect gentleman, instead, he was the complete opposite. Levi was, in short, a dick. A big one. "You both have the same blank expression, and you have similar hair and eye colours."

Levi, the forever sass master he was, was about to answer Armin with something sarcastic, but Eren started talking before he even got the chance. And he didn't sound at all happy.

"Did you think that Jean and I look alike?" Eren demanded, anger evident in his voice. "I don't have a horse face!"

"It's not about the face Eren!" Armin shrieked, looking like he was about to start panicking. About what, Levi wasn't sure. "You both look similar in height and body structure!"

"Are you saying I'm a centaur?"

"No, that's not what I meant —"

"Are you two done with your lover's quarrel?" Erwin demanded in a harsh whisper, causing the two boys to freeze. "We're trying to get out of here without being caught, and your yelling is going to attract attention ... Levi, walk faster!"

Levi looked just about done with Erwin's shit, and the comment about Eren and Armin being lovers — _his_ Eren, _his_ lover — was just the fuel to ignite the burning hot heat inside him.

"Erwin, I am so damn close to shaving those sorry excuses for eyebrows off and shoving them so far up your ass, you'll be shi —"

"Mikasa! Jean!" Armin suddenly shouted, interrupting Levi mid-threat (which wasn't exactly a threat to Erwin, having heard — and seen — much worse things from the raven). "How'd it go?"

"Didn't even expect a thing," Jean sniggered, sounding pleased with himself. "They must have thought we're lovers or something!"

"I doubt that," Eren said, somewhat innocently. "They probably thought Mikasa was taking her horse out for a stroll."

"Listen here dumba — oh ... uh ... hey ... uh ... Levi? Was it? How's it going?"

Jean was just about to give Eren a threat — his best one yet! — but the burning look of hatred and protectiveness wafting off of Levi like a volcano just about to erupt caused Jean to stop that threat even before he got to the good part. Levi's overprotectiveness over Eren was literally going to be the death of Jean.

Eren seemed to be oblivious of the murderous aura surrounding the man standing beside him — of course, Eren would be, that aura was not directed toward him (and not to mention, Eren himself was the cause of it). Eren seemed to think Jean chickened out or something.

"What's wrong Horse Face? Is your horseshoe too small or something?"

Jean was just about to hit back with another retort, but Erwin once again interrupted before he could.

"I thought I made myself clear when I said we are trying to get out of here without being heard."

"Oi genius, if you are so hellbent on getting out of here, care to reveal where it is we are going?" Levi called. He still looked pissed at Erwin for calling Coconut and _his_ Eren lovers.

"I actually have no idea where we can go," Erwin answered casually, not at embarrassed at admitting that. "I was just following the path."

"You — wait, what? Are you telling me, I've been getting mud on my boots following you, yet you don't know where you're going?"

"I never said to follow me."

"I have an idea where we can go," Hanji sighs, not sounding at all too excited about it. "But I must warn you, it will be a bit ... well, more like a lot ... crazy."

* * *

 

 **Levi did not like the fact that Hanji bought them to a dusty cottage in the middle of nowhere.** Hanji had claimed it was well hidden, and that no one knew that it was here, but Levi was sure Hanji just wanted Levi to suffer.

"Hanji, where exactly are we?" Erwin questioned, voice calmer and gentler than what Levi would have used.

"This is the home of a Mage," Hanji answered, not at all looking excited about it. Levi was expecting Hanji to be orgasming at the thought of a rare creature. "He can cast a Shield Spell over us."

"And how exactly do you know this Mage?" Erwin asked. Like Levi, Erwin was wondering why Hanji wasn't fidgeting in excitement. "An acquaintance of yours?"

"It'll be easier if you see for yourself," Hanji sighed, lifting their hand to knock on the heavy, wooden door.

At first, nothing happened. There was no one coming to the door, no annoyed grumbling — there was no sign that someone even lived on the other side of the door. Levi, thinking that this was another one of Hanji’s stupid jokes, was going to give them a piece of his mind, but the door creaking open stopped the words right on his tongue.

The first thing Levi noticed about the man glaring at them from behind the door was that he resembled Hanji; the same dark brown hair (although the man looked like he actually looked after his hair). His eyes were a darker brown, but they were behind a pair of glasses similar to Hanji’s.

“Hanji,” the man greeted grimly, not looking at all pleased with Hanji’s presence. “What a surprise.”

“Hello, father.”

“What brings you here after fifteen years?” the Mage questioned, a scowl on his face.

“Now is not the time to explain father, may my friends and I please come in?”

This is the first time Hanji has ever asked permission to enter a place. Whatever was going on here, it must be serious.

“And who are your friends?” the Mage asked suspiciously.

“I am Erwin Smith, former commander of the sina cavalry. And these are Petra Ral, Eld Jinn, Günther Schulz and Oluo Bozardo. And this is …”

“Prince Rivaille,” the Mage interrupted Erwin, quite rudely too, if the displeased look on the blond man’s face didn’t say anything about it. Erwin _hated_ to be interrupted. “Why is the Prince of Sina at my house?”

“My name is ‘Levi,’” Levi corrected distastefully, grimacing. “And you call that a house? It looks like a pig pen.”

“Ah yes, because not everyone has the luxury of growing up in a castle with thousands of servants and the King.”

“And not everyone has the luxury of not growing up in a castle where you get lost at least once a week, shitty servants that don’t do their jobs properly, and a shitty king that you want to suffocate with his own pillow.”

“Yes, such luxury,” Hanji frowned. “Anyway, Father, may we please come inside?”

“I suppose,” the Mage — who was Hanji’s father, Levi mused — sighed, stepping aside. “I have the feeling you won’t leave otherwise.”

Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Erwin, Hanji and Eren stepped inside the cottage, Levi following them disdainfully (but only because he didn’t want to be apart from Eren), walking slowly as if walking on eggshells, the dust covering the place leaving him disgusted.

However the four servants didn’t step inside, their faces wearing identical expressions of shock.

“Those servants Prince Rivaille was talking about,” Eld begun.

“The shitty ones who don’t do their jobs properly,” Günther continued.

“Was he talking about us?” Oluo and Petra finished simultaneously.


End file.
